Carousel
by nebbyJen
Summary: Someone is targeting the Atlantis science team, beginning with McKay.
1. Default Chapter

**Carousel** by nebbyJen

Summary: Someone is attacking the Atlantis science team, beginning with McKay.

Rating: Teen for some violence and slight language

Season/Spoilers: early Season 1 / no spoilers

Disclaimer: Atlantis does not belong to me. I wrote this story for enjoyment purposes only.

Author's Note: It's hard to believe that this was my very first SGA fic, written so long ago. Now, when time permits, I'll be going back over it again to smooth over some rough spots and hopefully make this an even better story. Thank you for all of your reviews.

**Carousel** (Part 1)

"Of all the stupid, pig-headed, arrogant questions. 'Are you asleep, Doctor?' It's 2:30 in the bloody morning, what does he think I'm gonna be doing? That man has to be stopped," Dr. Carson Beckett swore under his breath as he rapidly made his way down to Dr. McKay's lab. Only moments before, the physician had been sleeping peacefully for the first time in a week, dreaming of his grandmother's cooking, when the intercom beside his bed woke him with a horrific shrilling noise and Rodney's panicking voice. Apparently, Atlantis's resident genius had touched something and once again found himself in need of medical assistance.

Shifting his small med kit to his left hand, he grasped the railing while descending the narrow steps. He wished he could go back in time and teach the physicist's mother how to tell the young lad the meaning of 'No, now go to bed!' How many more of these late night trips was it going to take before someone finally locked McKay out of the labs at night?

Stopping at the base of the steps, Carson sniffed the air. "Yea, definitely something burning. Most likely the darned fools hand. You'd think the lad would be tired of this by now," he grumbled as he picked up his paced once in the hallway, then into the smoke filled room. The sight before him caused the briefest of hesitations to gain his bearings, before hurrying straight to the still figure wearing singed pajamas, propped at an angle against the wall.

"I swear, I didn't touch anything," Rodney groaned, nervously watching the doctor remove several items from the kit.

Carson eyed his patient closely, losing all hostility when the scientist's eyes slid shut. "Come on, now, Rodney," he encouraged as he leaned closer to examine what appeared to be first degree burn marks on McKay's face and hands. "Can you tell me what happened? Where are you hurt?"

Pale blue eyes cracked open and met his concerned gaze. "I...I was getting ready for bed and heard a noise in the lab. I came back to check and thought I saw someone inside."

The physician quickly glanced around the room, grateful to not spy anyone else. "I'm gonna have to call Major Sheppard to come down here if you think you saw an intruder."

Rodney nodded before closing his eyes again and leaning his aching head back against the cool wall. All he wanted to do was take something for the pounding in his skull and make the fire in his hands and face go away. He jerked when he felt Carson's cool hand touch the base of his neck, connecting with the painful bump.

"Did you get hit?"

He started to shake his head and instantly regretted it. "No, I fell when the..." he waved his hand in the air, "the 'whatever' happened."

"Okay, lad, I'm gonna call someone to come and give me a hand. You might have a concussion, so I want to keep an eye on you in the infirmary. That'll give me a chance to help you with these burns, also." Rising to his feet, he took two steps back and paged Sheppard over his earpiece.

A moment later, the officer's gruf, sleep-filled voice responded back through the unit. _"Yeah, doc?"_

"Major, I need you down in Dr. McKay's lab, immediately."

A deep sigh filled the line. _"Did he set himself on fire, again?"_

Carson looked to the injured man and grimaced when his own thoughts from earlier were echoed back at him. "No, it's a bit more serious than that, I believe. We might have an intruder."

Sheppard's voice instantly became more alert. _"Is anyone hurt?"_

"Rodney appears to have been near a small explosion. He'll get to be my guest for the next twenty-four hours."

_"I'll be right there."_

Knowing the major would notify Dr. Weir, Carson then paged the infirmary and requested a litter to be sent to their location. Once finished, he hunkered down beside the quiet scientist and gently touched the man's wrist , checking his pulse. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like crap. Got any aspirin in your magic bag, Bones?" the bedraggled man replied half-heartedly, without opening his eyes.

"As soon as I get you upstairs, I'll see what I can do to make your more comfortable." Not receiving a reply with any of the usual bluster or snide comments left him concerned. "I'll have you feelin' better soon, Rodney. You try to rest until the others get here."

Within moments, the sound of people running in their direction could be heard. It was Major Sheppard first, followed by severeral support team members, that discovered the pair of doctors sitting side by side on the floor, expectantly waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Carousel (continued)

The major quickly glanced about the smoky room before stooping beside Dr. Beckett and Rodney. "What happened?" he demanded.

The physician nodded towards his patient. "He said he heard a noise and came to see if someone was in his lab."

Rodney shifted his position against the wall, trying to push himself up without using his hands. Cracking one red eyelid open, he frowned at both men. "You know, I'm right here. Try talking to me, instead of around me."

John raised his eyes to meet Carson's slight grin. If the scientist was becoming snippy, he must not be hurt too seriously. "McKay, did you see anyone?"

"Don't you think I would have told you already, if I did?"

Sheppard opened his mouth to make a comment about why Rodney didn't say that in the first place, but closed it and took a deep breath. "What happened after you got here?" A tap on the shoulder brought his attention to two techs with a litter standing behind him.

"Sir, could you please step aside? We need to take Dr. McKay back to the infirmary."

Hearing this, the singed physicist opened both eyes and glared with disdain. "I can walk."

Carson stopped Rodney with a firm hand on the shoulder, "No, you can't."

The scientist twisted away with a grunt, "Yes, I can. Watch me."

"Oh no you don't, Rodney. I'm not about to let you take a tumble down the bloody stairs because you suddenly feel well enough to be difficult."

The two doctors maintained a short standoff until Sheppard had enough. "McKay, if you don't get in that litter right now, I'm going to toss you over my shoulder and carry you. Now it's late, and I'm tired, and I want to know what happened when you got here?"

With a huff, Rodney allowed the techs to help get him situated. In all honesty, the mere thought of walking up a flight of stairs made his head pound harder, but he didn't want them to think him more a wimp than they usually thought. "I reached out and touched the panel with the back of my right hand to turn on the lights. There was a 'pop' and then a flash. Next thing I know, I'm heading ass over tin cup back into the wall."

"Are you sure it wasn't a malfunction with the lights?" Dr. Weir questioned, looking worried as she entered the doorway. "I don't see damage in here from an explosion."

Sheppard suddenly straightened up as a thought hit him and he glanced about, searching the counter tops and floor.

"John, what are you looking for?"

The major ran his fingers through his unruly hair, pushing it out of his eyes, "What if it was a flash grenade?" Walking over to the closest counter, he began moving items around.

"Excuse me," McKay's irritated voice could be heard from the doorway. "Why don't you get Zelenka or Grodin to check the lab? That way, the lone Hardy Boy can go do his sleuthing without damaging my equipment."

"Beckett," Sheppard growled, advancing towards the litter.

"I'll be takin' him out of your hair, Major." Once in the hallway the others could hear the physician admonish his patient, "Rodney, be quiet, or I'll make the next twenty-four hours just as miserable for you as you'll make them for me."

With silence once again, Sheppard walked slowly through the room, looking for anything amiss. Shaking his head, he nodded to Ford, "He's right. Wake up Grodin and Zelenka. I need them to tell me what I'm missing."

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant snapped before he too headed out into the hallway.

Dr. Weir took up the vacated position beside her second in command. Looking as though she'd yet to turn in, she stood with arms folded, surveying the room. "What do you think happened?"

"You know, as bright as McKay is, he has a way of rubbing people the wrong way. Maybe this was a prank gone bad, a possible warning, attempted sabotage. I don't know. The guy has a list as long as my arm of people who don't like him."

"That's no excuse." She gave the room one more pass before leaving to follow the others to the infirmary. "I want your report on my desk as soon as possible," she called over her shoulder. "Just because someone rubs you the wrong way, that doesn't justify a terrorist act. He could have been seriously hurt, or worse. And as much as I hate to admit it, we would be in a lot of trouble without him."

Sheppard remained still as he listened to her footfalls disappear down the hallway. With the room empty, he pictured himself as McKay and retraced the scientist's steps.

The door to Rodney's quarters was still open. Stepping inside, he noticed the organized room with few personal belongings displayed, but many awards and photos decorating the walls. The bed appeared as though the covers had been pulled back, but not slept in. And Rodney's shirt was hanging half off the chair at his desk, with his slacks folded neatly on the desktop.

Apparently, the doctor had been getting ready for bed when he heard a disturbance in his lab. Walking the brief distance back to the room, he reached out to activate the lights, and 'flash'.

Why hadn't McKay been blinded by the brief explosion? Sheppard remembered seeing the red face and eyelids. Of course, his eyes had been closed or he had been looking down when he activated the lights.

Climbing down on his hands and knees, the major scanned the floor for anything out of place. If McKay kept his office as neat as his room, then whatever distracted him earlier had to still be there. Spotting a small ball of rolled up foil between the baseboard of two counters sitting close together, he used a pencil to draw the material out.

"Heard the brilliant scientist had a problem this morning."

The unecpected nasally tone caused him to pause. Palming the foil so as not to show his find, he turned to find McKay's scientific nemesis, Dr. Kavanagh, smugly standing in the doorway. "Yeah, he did. Who told you?"

The scientist shrugged. "I heard your man, Ford, talking to the others."

"It's kind of late to be up eavesdropping, don't you think?"

The chemist's smile didn't reach his eyes, "I was working, Major."

"Oh, I see. Anyone 'working' with you?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he dropped the small ball of foil into his jacket pocket.

The smile slipped briefly as the long-haired man studied the officer. "Major, Dr. McKay and I may have our differences, but you can't think that I'd have anything to do with this."

"I didn't say you did." Sheppard looked around Kavanagh, pleased to see Grodin and Zelenka hurry into the room.

"Major, is Rodney alright?" Zelenka asked, with Grodin standing at his side.

"Yeah, I think he's going to be fine." He watched as the two newcomers to the scene visibly relaxed. "Did Lieutenant Ford tell you what we need for you to do?"

Peter Grodin cast a questiong look to the uninvited scientist, and then to Radek. "Yes, Major. We'll go over the lab from top to bottom."

"Okay then, get to work." Turning to Dr. Kavanagh, Sheppard nodded to the doorway, "If you don't mind, Doctor."

Kavanagh strolled slowly across the room once before turning on his heels. "I think I'll turn in now. Morning will come soon enough."

Sheppard rubbed his chin as he watched the scientist walk away. No one could be that stupid, could they? "Fellas, I'm going to check on McKay. If you need anything, page me."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Carousel (part 3)

Dr. Beckett did something few had ever seen him do; he sat tiredly on the bed opposite Rodney, and watched the scientist sleep. It was strange, he pondered as he studied his new friend, how someone who looked so sane while sleeping, could possibly be the same irritating monster while awake. But then again, the little he actually knew from McKay's file, and the even smaller amount that the scientist had shared of his upbringing, it was hardly a surprise that Rodney made others maintain a distance around him.

Elizabeth had stayed briefly, until Rodney had informed her that his mother had long since quit watching over him and he wasn't in need of another. Carson found himself looking away so as not to get in trouble for laughing at Dr. Weir over the injured man's subtlety that left little to the imagination. That woman could give ya the eye and put the fear of God into ya, with only one brow lifted.

Now, all the doctor had to do was wait for Major Sheppard to stop by. It wasn't a matter of if, but rather when. Sure, the major acted as though McKay was the last person on Atlantis he would want to be stuck with, but when it came time to choose teams, Rodney had no doubt on whose he belonged. With the sound of soft footsteps on the floor behind him, Carson smiled to himself; right on schedule.

The major eased onto the foot of the bed beside Beckett and nodded towards the sleeping man, "How's he doing?"

"He's gonna be fine; nothin' more than a bump and nasty sunburn. I gave him something to make him a wee more comfortable and help get rid of his headache."

"Well that's good news. Did he say anymore about what happened?"

"No, but I didn't really push." Lifting himself off the mattress, Beckett stood beside Rodney and checked the monitors, "Ya've seen him now, so why don't ya come back in the morning, he should be a bit more agreeable by then."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be back in a few hours, doc." John stretched his arms above his head as he slid off the bed, and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Major, I don't want to see ya here until…." Carson watched the dark- haired man pull an item out of his pocket and study it. "What do ya got there, lad?"

"Just a ball of foil I found on the floor of the lab after you left." Carefully unrolling it, he revealed an energy bar wrapper.

"You found garbage on Rodney's floor and put it in your pocket?"

"Think about it, Doc, when's the last time you saw anything out of place in his lab? He wasn't the neatest person when he first got here and I had to have a few words with him, but now he keeps it so clean you could eat off the floor."

Seeing he had the doctor's attention, Sheppard continued, "And, why aren't his eyes burned? Maybe he was looking down when the flash went off?"

Beckett shook his head. "Maybe he was eating when he checked the lab and dropped it. Or maybe it's from Zelenka or Grodin?"

Sheppard leaned against the doorway and eyed the Scotsman. "Kavanaugh showed up after you left."

"Did he now. What did he want?"

"I'm not sure."

Beckett folded his arms over his chest and scowled, "He's not real fond of Rodney."

Sheppard nodded in agreement as he tucked the wrapper back in his pocket, "Tell me something I don't know."

The doctor stood beside the room controls and dimmed the lights for the remainder of the night. "Do you think…?"

Stifling a yawn, the major shrugged as he made his way to the door. "He's too smart to do something as foolish as hurting McKay in the lab. I want to go back and check on Zelenka and Grodin, maybe they've come up with something."

"Go to bed, Major, before you fall down."

His words were met by Sheppard's waving hand in the air before the young officer turned the corner, walking out of sight.

oOo

Radek Zelenka, Peter Grodin, Lieutenant Ford, and Teyla didn't hear Major Sheppard quietly entered the lab, as they were huddled around a counter examining a small object.

"What'd you find?" he asked.

The dark lieutenant stepped aside, making room for his superior. "It looks like someone set off a homemade flash grenade. They found pieces of what had to be the original container and there's residue of gun powder on the floor along with a phosphorous trace."

Peter Grodin handed over a piece of melted plastic. "It's crude but effective. Most first year chemistry scientists would be able to make something similar." Walking over to a cupboard on the wall, he removed several items, placing them on the table for all to see. "All you have to do is find a suitable container, add the chemicals, and fasten a switch or activation device. Then press, release, and run." The entire time he spoke, he put together a small device and held it out upon completion.

Sheppard carefully took the item from the outstretched hand. "Are you telling me, you just made a bomb?"

"Major, what I just put together has the power of a flashbulb in a camera." Taking the small object back, Grodin pressed the center and tossed it into the sink. A moment later, they all heard a small 'pop' followed by a brief flash. "Now, from what I've been told about what happened to Dr, McKay, I can only imagine that that device was a bit stronger."

Inspecting the pieces in the sink, Sheppard turned back to the scientists. "You said any first yearstudent could do this."

Both scientists nodded.

"Why?"

Zelenka gave him a puzzled glance, "Why, what, Major?"

"Why would they know how to make one of these?"

Peter scratched his head as he put the remaining materials back in the cupboard. "Professors or older students always wanted to show the new recruits something exciting, back when I was in school. This was one of the first basic reactions we were taught."

"You made bombs to impress your peers?" Teyla's quiet voice was filled with disbelief.

"No," both men answered quickly.

Radek added, "We're scientists, and when we want to know how things work, we make them."

"You haven't made any of these here, have you?" Sheppard questioned as he pointed to the used materials placed on the counter.

"No, sir."

"Tell anyone about them?"

"No, sir."

Sheppard glanced at each of the group, "All right, let's close up the lab for the rest of the night. Hopefully Rodney can remember something helpful when I check on him again." He stood beside the door as they each left, snagging Ford by the shirt and stopping him when the junior officer passed. "I want patrols doubled through the science labs until this get resolved."

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of it right now."

"Good." The major made one last check of the lab and McKay's quarters before heading back to his room in hopes of catching at least a couple more hours of sleep, then he could go back to the infirmary.

oOo

Peter made his way tiredly back to his quarters, through the deserted hallways of Atlantis. The low lighting of the early morning hours helped the crew adjust to the changing hours, but also made the passageway appear ominous. Hurrying around the last corner to his room, he stopped when he thought he heard someone call for help. Glancing about, he heard it again.

Slowly he made his way to a nearby stairwell, "Hello?"

A strong shove against his back caught him off balance and he tumbled to the bottom, landing painfully with a thump. Weakly lifting his head, he thought he spotted a figure at the top of the stairs watching him.

"Help," the injured scientist whispered.

The lone figure touched the wall, sending the stairwell into darkness before he walked away.

"Please," Peter gasped painfully, lying his aching head down against the cool floor, unable to hold his own darkness at bay.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Carousel (part 4)

Rodney wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He heard footsteps quietly stirring off at a distance and items being moved about. Disoriented, he blinked rapidly upon opening his eyes to the bright overhead light only to be startled by the loud bang of something heavy being dropped.

"Oh, God, the lab!" He mumbled as his heart raced in response, then remembered the loud pop and flash! Rolling to his side, he tried to avoid the burning sensation, only to fall and land painfully on the floor, tangled in his blanket. Struggling against the hands that suddenly grabbed him and held him still, he panicked until a calming accented voice broke through his flashback.

"Rodney, it's okay, lad. It's me, Dr. Beckett. Open your eyes."

Drawing in a ragged breath, he gasped as the pain in his hands made itself known from where he tried to stop his fall. Slowly opening his eyes a second time, he recognized Carson's concerned expression peering down at him.

"Did you hurt yourself, Rodney? That was quite a spill you took off the bed."

Embarrassment flooded his already red face as he realized he was lying on the floor. "Help me up," he demanded, trying to shift the doctor's attention away from him as a patient.

Carson slid his hand under Rodney's arm and supported the injured scientist safely back on to the bed. "Let me see," he encouraged as he gently pulled Rodney's red hands out from under the blanket. "Can ya wiggle your fingers for me?"

Rodney stared down at his hands while he slowly flexed his fingers and wrists. The uncomfortable sting across both palms from the slight burn made him wince. And when Carson rotated his left wrist, he yelped.

"I believe you sprained it. . Let me get a bandage and wrap it for you to make it a little more comfortable." Before McKay had a chance to protest, the physician had returned with an Ace bandage and secured the wrist.

"I thought it was just a dream," Rodney mumbled as he once again found himself staring at his wrapped hands.

Carson leaned against the side of the bed, resting his hand on the mattress along side Rodney's pillow. "You've been asleep for a few hours. Do you remember what happened last night?"

The physicist's blue eyes studied the opposite wall while he collected his thoughts before turning to meet Beckett's enquiring gaze. "I was getting ready for bed when I thought I heard someone out in the hallway. I opened my door and saw the lab door open and someone moving about. No one was to be in there, so I went over to make them leave, when all of the sudden I heard a 'pop' and got knocked back into the wall. Once the room stopped spinning, I paged you."

"Did you see who was there or the flash?"

Rodney glanced towards the bottom of the bed before shaking his head 'no'. "I stepped on something in my bare feet, and when I looked down, 'pop'."

"It was one of your energy bar wrappers. Major Sheppard found it on the floor."

A frown crossed Rodney's face, "I didn't eat anything in the lab yesterday."

Carson shifted on his feet as he thought of other possibilities. "Mebbe it was Dr. Zelenka's or Grodin's?"

Rodney shook his head 'no' again. "Neither of them eat power bars. They're always complaining that they taste like horse feed."

The overhead communication system came to life, booming throughout the room, "Medical transport needed for medical emergency in stairwell 8 section C level 4." Both Beckett and McKay instantly recognized the voice of Lieutenant Ford.

When Rodney moved to follow Carson, the doctor stopped him with a quick glance. "Not now, lad. You stay put. You'll know soon enough what happened." Grabbing his gear and instructing two techs to follow, Beckett disappeared out the doorway.

SG: A

As soon as the lift stopped on Level 4, Beckett and his team raced towards the stairwell, the same time as Major Sheppard appeared running from the opposite direction.

"What happened?" both men simultaneously questioned each other.

Spotting Ford standing in the doorway, Beckett was the first to push past him and recognize Peter Grodin's crumpled form on the floor. "Oh, good Lord," he said quietly as he placed his fingers on the still man's neck. Finding a weak pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief and began his examination.

Sheppard looked to Ford. "What happened?" he repeated.

"I was doing a sweep of this level and found him that way about ten minutes ago. He's been unconscious the entire time."

"I want to know who saw him last," Sheppard directed. "Also, seal off the stairwell and have security check the area."

The lieutenant nodded as he called in more security over his radio. "One more thing, the lights were off in the stairwell when I got here. How do you know he didn't just fall?"

"That's a possibility, but it's too damn coincidental that both McKay and Grodin have accidents within hours of each other. Find me Dr. Zelenka and bring him to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir."

He then knelt beside Beckett, "Doc?"

Carson's dark eyes quickly met his before turning back towards his new patient. "He definitely took a spill. At a glance, I can tell ya his left leg's clearly broken and he has a hell of a knot to the back of his head, most likely a concussion. The rest will have to wait until I can examine him better in the infirmary." Quickly loading the unconscious man into the litter, he hurried beside the techs as Peter was removed from the stairwell.

oOo

Sheppard followed close behind the medical team as they rushed into the infirmary. He was surprised to see Rodney leaning against the doorway, anxiously watching to see who was brought in.

Recognition and concern quickly filled the scientist's face and he stepped forward to see his friend. Not realizing he was in Beckett's way, he stumbled slightly when the doctor gently pushed him towards Sheppard, before the curtain was pulled shut.

The major in turn, caught the worried man by the arm and led him back over to his bed. "Come on, McKay, let's give him room to work."

Rodney shifted on the edge of his bed, trying to see around the divider. Stepping closer to the physicist, Sheppard was aware that he had only seen McKay show this much concern once before, and that was when the bug was attached to his neck while the Jumper was stuck in the stargate.

The curtain around Grodin's bed was shoved aside as he was quickly transported towards the operating room. Carson looked over his shoulder as he rushed by, "He's got some bleeding. I'll patch him up, good as new for ya, Rodney. Don't worry."

When Rodney started to get off the bed, Sheppard stopped him with a hand to the chest before sitting next to the strangely quiet man. "He'll be okay," he tried to reassure his anxious friend, as well as himself.

McKay only nodded, his face setting into an unreadable mask.

Moments later, the door from the main corridor burst open as Ford rushed breathless into the room towards the waiting men. "Dr. Zelenka is missing," he announced in disbelief.

This time the injured physicist did slip past the major's restraining hand, landing solidly on his feet before his knees betrayed him. Buckling from the sudden movement, he fell before his equilibrium could catch up to the rest of his body, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Oh, crap," Sheppard cursed, as he dropped to the floor, cradling the limp body before any more damage could be done.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Carousel (part 5)

Dr. Weir studied the stairwell and surrounding hallway intensely as she tried to find something that would explain to her what was happening to her best science team. She had listened to Lieutenant Ford's brief report before he quickly left to locate Dr. Zelenka. Now, finding herself surrounded by members of a security team she was less familiar with scrutinizing the area, she merely nodded when someone asked her permission to check the surveillance records. Years of negotiations and delegation training didn't give her the experience of deciphering technical science, and she realized quickly that she was more of a hindrance than a help to those who were trying to work around her. There was really nothing for her to do here, so she made her way to the infirmary to check on McKay and Grodin.

Nearing Dr. Beckett's corner of Atlantis, she recognized Lt. Ford running down the hallway from the opposite direction, bursting in on the unsuspecting individuals on the other side of the doorway. Breaking in to a run, she arrived inside to hear him exclaim that Zelenka was missing and to then witness the collapse of Rodney. Major Sheppard had deftly caught the sagging scientist and with the help, returned him to his bed. The quietly muttered statement of "Oh, crap" was the understatement of the year.

Now she found herself standing off to the side of the room, watching each participant try to comprehend the latest events in his or her own way. Major Sheppard paced, glancing anxiously between the doors, Dr. McKay, and the operating room; clearly torn between his concern for his colleagues and the desire to go and assist security in finding out what was happening. Teyla, who had entered the infirmary right behind her, was sitting beside Rodney with one hand resting on the man's arm in a gesture of comfort. And Lieutenant Ford stood stiffly beside the main entrance from the hallway, keeping guard over his friends.

'Friends' Elizabeth pondered. Yes, that's what they were. Calling all of them by title was easier, forcing her to maintain distance so she didn't appear to show favoritism, but these were her friends. She had even become fond of Rodney's eclectic team of scientists and couldn't possibly think of anyone who would want to hurt them, except for one person.

Spotting Ford's posture shift when the door opened, she found her mouth open slightly in surprise before she quickly shut it. Speak of the devil himself, Dr. Kavanaugh.

Major Sheppard stopped his pacing, warily watching the scientist enter the room.

The pony-tailed doctor maintained his usual arrogance, ignoring the hostility that emanated off each individual in the room, and made his way directly towards McKay.

Sheppard stepped between Rodney's still form and the unwelcome visitor, stopping Kavanaugh with a cool, aloof smile, "What brings you here, Doc?"

"I came to check on my colleagues." Attempting to step around the dark haired major, he found himself blocked again. "I thought I might be able to help."

Sheppard's eyes never left the other man's face while he planted his feet apart and crossed his arms over his chest. Aware of Teyla and Ford coming to stand on either side of him in a show of support, he challenged the unwanted inturder, "How can you help, Kavenaugh? Do you know where Dr. Zelenka is? Or, maybe you can tell me how . Grodin took a tumble down the stairs in the dark, outside of his quarters?" Nodding over his shoulder to Rodney's still figure, he continued. "Or maybe you can explain how a homemade flash grenade went off in his lab this morning."

Kavanaugh's gaze never left he major's face, but John was certain that at the mention of the flash grenade, the man's pupils contracted for the briefest of moments.

"Major Sheppard, I don't know how many times you want to hear me say this, but I had nothing to do with what happened to McKay or his team."

"You can say it all you want, doc." Taking a step closer towards the scientist, Sheppard clearly invaded the other's personal space, making Kavanaugh take an involuntary step back. "Until I find out exactly what happened though, I'm not eliminating any possibility."

The men glared at one another before the scientist shrugged and turned, only to find Elizabeth directly behind him. "Dr. Weir," he said in surprise, "I didn't see you when I came in."

She stood still a moment with her hands clasped in front of her. "Where else would I be?"

The taller man stared down at the woman before him, "I wasn't implying anything, Dr. Weir. You simply have saved me a trip."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I wanted to know if there was any project from Dr. McKay's lab that I should take over and complete while his team is incapacitated."

Sheppard was certain that the temperature in the room suddenly dropped considerably as Dr. Weir's steady gaze never left the other man's face.

"When I decide that Dr. McKay needs assistance, I'll obtain it for him. Until this investigation is complete, his lab is off limits to all other personnel unless cleared by me or Major Sheppard. Is that clear, Doctor?"

Anger glinted off Kavanaugh's face. "You pamper and coddle your friends all you want, _Doctor_. But, if there should be a crisis while you are playing nursemaid, remember, you don't need my help."

Ford and Teyla grabbed Sheppard a by the arms whens he bristled and took a quick step forward towards the scientist's back.

Elizabeth didn't move, but her look was deadly, "Are you threatening me, Doctor?"

Kavanaugh instantly recognized that he had overstepped any bounds he had and retreated. "No, ma'am, just stating the obvious."

"Good, then I think it's time you return to your work. I'll have Major Sheppard stop by later to see if you need anything." Watching Kavanaugh glower at her, she continued as the man walked around her to leave. "One more thing, doctor, make sure you're available in case I should need to call on you." Once his figure disappeared behind the closing door, she turned to her crew, "I want him watched and any misconduct to be reported immediately."

Sheppard turned to Ford, "Get a detail up and keep me informed. I'm going to wait hear until Beckett returns."

The young lieutenant nodded, before quickly following after the angry scientist.

Silence once again permeated the room as the three standing individuals gazed at one another.

Teyla was the first to speak, "I do not believe that Dr. Kavanaugh was completely truthful."

Elizabeth watched a nurse enter the room to check on Rodney, prepare an empty bed, and leave, before she spoke. "I agree. If he isn't somehow involved, I think that he at least knows something."

The three stood back as a gurney carrying Peter's pale form entered the room followed by Dr. Beckett. Monitors and wires were hooked up before the quiet 'beep' emanated broke the silence.

Carson stood back and studied his patient with the same care that every person who entered his facility received, before he turned and made his way over to Rodney. Carefully examining his friend, he checked the scientist's burns and sprained wrist. A tired smile spread over his weary features when Rodney's blue eyes cracked open to look up at him. "There ya be, lad. I was startin' to think ya were gonna sleep all day."

"Zelenka?" Rodney mumbled, trying to prop himself up on his elbows to get a better look around the room. Spying Grodin in the bed opposite his own, he glanced back to Carson, "What happened? Is he going to be alright?" Then spotting the others, he continued without giving anyone the chance to answer, "Where's Radek?"

Beckett's hand against his chest stopped him from getting off the bed. "You need to settle, Rodney. I heard you passed out earlier while I was busy with Peter and I don't want you to take another spill."

"I'm fine now, so get your hands off me." Brushing Carson's arm away, he sat up quickly and closed his eyes to stop the dizzying sensation that overwhelmed him. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

"We don't know yet, Rodney," Dr. Weir answered as she stood at the foot of his bed, watching Sheppard assist Carson in keeping the agitated physicist from tumbling off the bed again.

Intense blue eyes glowered at the others, "Well then, Doctor, tell me what you do know?"

"McKay, settle down," Sheppard ordered in his no-nonsense tone of voice. "Ford found Grodin in a stairwell near his quarters, and as for Zelenka, no one can find him." Seeing Rodney open his mouth, he stopped him with a glare of his own. "I have teams out searching and when they find something, I'll let you know. All right?"

Rodney deflated as he sank back onto his bed, mentally calculating what was happening. "What did you find in the lab?"

Sheppard and the others slowly relaxed, "Pieces of a homemade flash grenade."

"And the energy bar wrapper," Rodney added absentmindedly. He appeared to be staring directly at Dr. Weir as his mind processed the small bits of information.

"What kind?"

"What kind of what?" She replied.

Rodney shot Sheppard an irritated glance, "What flavor was the energy bar?"

"Oh, for crying out loud. Afraid someone broke into the lab to raid your stash?"

"For your information, Major, I don't keep food in the lab. In addition, as for the kind, I don't eat the fruit filled ones. Knowing what kind was being eaten in my lab might tell me who was there."

Sheppard took the wrapper from his pocket and handed it over to Rodney.

The scientist studied the crinkled foil. "Apricot. Did you have it tested for fingerprints or DNA?"

"Ford ran it down to the lab this morning and they didn't find anything. Do you know who might eat the apricot bars?"

Rodney chewed on his lower lip a moment. "I don't know of any of the science team who eat those things. They taste like baby food." Pushing himself up, he turned to Dr. Beckett, "You said earlier that I had quote, 'a bump and nasty burn.' Does that mean I can leave now?"

Carson eyed his patient before looking over his head to Sheppard who was slowly shaking his head 'no'. "I think it might be a good idea for ya to stay here a little longer, Rodney. You didn't sleep last night and only a couple of naps while you were here. I'd like to keep an eye on you for a wee bit longer. Maybe get you to eat a little."

"I can eat and sleep in my quarters," he protested.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here," Elizabeth's quiet voice interjected.

"I have work to do, Doctor."

"You also might be in danger. Having you and . Grodin in the same place will make it easier on security. That way we can put more effort into finding Dr. Zelenka."

Rodney quieted as he leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. Studying the group, he nodded, "Fine, I'll stay for a little while but I don't need Carson babysitting me."

"For your information, Rodney, I've got work to do. Babysittin' you is the last thing I plan on doin'."

The chirp of Sheppard's radio cut off Rodney's retort.

"_Major_?" They all recognized Lt. Ford's voice.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"_Sir, you need to come to the control room. We have the surveillance records available and there's something you need to s_ee."

"I'm on my way. Ladies?" he asked, as he motioned to the doorway, followed by Dr. Weir.

"I will accompany you," Teyla answered, patting Rodney's foot as she left.

"Major?" Rodney called out to the retreating figures.

Sheppard turned and flashed a brief smile, "As soon as I know anything, McKay, you'll be the first to know."

Rodney watched them leave before turning his attention to the remaining physician at his side. "So, Bones, what's for dinner?"

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Carousel (part 6)

The control room, filled with individuals monitoring screens and reports coming in from different sections of Atlantis, hummed with activity. It appeared that every able body had joined the search for Dr. Zelenka, both SGA members and Athosians.

Sheppard, Weir, and Teyla made their way through the group, coming to stand beside Lt. Ford and Sgt. Stackhouse. Neither man noticed their presence as they huddled over a technician giving directions to the man on how he might improve the feed to the surveillance footage.

"What do you got, Lieutenant?" Sheppard asked.

Ford and Stackhouse's heads bumped together as they stood up, in what would have been a comical instance if it were not for the seriousness of the moment.

"Major, we've got the time frame up from when Dr. McKay left his lab this morning." Pointing to the screen, they all watched intently as Rodney made his way to his quarters. The time on the screen marked at 0200.

The technician guided the frame forward to 0210 where a figure could be seen stealthily making his way along the corridor wall. The individual appeared to be wearing a lab coat and walking with his head down to avoid the cameras. When he reached to signal the lab door open, the group could see that he had gloves on so as not to leave fingerprints. A small light then emanated from the open doorway and the sound of something being dropped broke the silence. Seconds later, Rodney's door opened. The physicist called out, asking who was there. The small light went off from inside the lab.

When no reply came, Rodney cautiously entered the lab, holding out his hand to activate the light controls. From the angle of the footage, they could see him through the doorway, stop briefly and tip his head down, the same time as a loud 'pop' and then impressive blinding flash filled the view screen. Rodney's startled cry of pain followed.

It took the surveillance equipment a second to compensate for the change in lighting before returning to regular footage. Smoke emanated from the lab into the hallway as the figure dashed out, heading back in the direction he had come.

"Stop, right there," Sheppard ordered. The figure's retreating form froze on the screen at the time stamp of 0220. "Can you zoom in on him?"

The tech nodded, making the image larger. The figure had a ponytail.

"Son of a…," Ford hissed. "Is that Dr. Kavanaugh?"

Sheppard stared at the image a moment before shaking his head, "No. Whoever that is, isn't as tall as the good doctor." He motioned for the tech to continue the footage and they watched the individual disappear around a corner. Speeding up the copy, they saw Dr. Beckett appear on the corner and enter the lab at 0235.

The technician stopped the screen and looked expectantly at the Major.

"Do you have anything on Grodin?"

The man nodded, "Give me a second, sir, and I'll have it ready for you."

Again, the monitor came alive with footage of a dimmed passageway time stamped at 0600. Peter was walking towards his quarters, when he stopped and looked around. Hearing something, he turned and made his way over to the stairwell. They heard him call out as he stepped towards the top of the stairs.

The figure in the lab coat appeared from the shadows behind him and shoved the scientist down the stairwell. They all heard the Englishman's startled cry as he disappeared from view while the figure remained standing at the top.

The figure then reached out and turned off the lights before slipping quietly back down the dim hallway.

Sheppard stood back abruptly and paced, trying to contain his anger. Returning to the others, he glared, "He left them! When I get my hands on this guy, he's going to wish he was so lucky." Running his hands through his hair, he took a deep breath, "What about Dr. Zelenka?"

"Sorry, sir, we lost footage of the doctor after he left the lab. We're still trying to find him."

Elizabeth was just as frustrated as Major Sheppard. "Both attacks took place relatively close to the doctor's quarters. Has the area around Dr. Zelenka's quarters been thoroughly searched?"

"Yes, ma'am," Stackhouse answered. "We searched all corridors and passageways from the lab that he could have possibly taken."

Elizabeth pondered this for a moment. "They left the lab close to 0600 this morning. What if he went for breakfast?"

Ford reached out and tagged Stackhouse on the back, "We're on it."

"I'm coming with you," Sheppard added, nodding to Dr. Weir and Teyla, before joining the search.

The two women watched the retreating figures before Dr. Weir turned to Teyla. "I need to find another long haired individual, with access to the labs, that is shorter than Dr. Kavanaugh. Care to join me?"

A slight smile crossedthe Athosian's face. Ready to assist in the search, she nodded, "I would be honored to help you, Doctor."

SG: A

Radek hadn't heard the man come up from behind him after he left the dining hall. So intent on returning to his quarters for a quick shower before checking on Dr. McKay, the sudden blow to the back of his head caught him by complete surprise. The sensations of being roughly dragged and then dropped, followed by his arms pulled painfully behind him and tied only got worse from there. His assailant had kicked him several times in the chest while yelling something about people treating the science teams unequally. Apparently, the man somehow knew Dr. Kavanagh and kept mumbling that he was going to make everything right.

Another kick, this time to the stomach area, had the doctor painfully vomiting his breakfast contents all over the floor. That only enraged the attacker more as the individual grabbed him by the shoulder of his uniform and dragged him away from the mess. No longer able to keep back the impending darkness, the scientist slipped away into the comforting oblivion of nothingness.

Now, Radek lay bound tightly on the floor where his crazed attacker had left him. Painfully breathing in short gasps, he tried to quell the agony of his damaged ribs, courtesy of the stranger's boots. He had lost all sense of time and had no idea where he was. Opening his eyes to darkness, he groaned.

"Help," he whispered into the empty room before slipping away once more.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Carousel (part 7)

Dr. Weir and Teyla made their way down to the science station level. Passing Dr. McKay's lab and quarters on their way to Dr. Kavanagh's lab, Elizabeth paused to question the guard outside the doorway.

"Has anyone entered the lab since I had it sealed this morning, corporal?"

"Only Major Sheppard, a few hours ago, ma'am. He picked up some equipment and a uniform for Dr. McKay."

She gave a small smile to Teyla. Good chance either Rodney or Dr. Beckett sent the Major after a certain laptop. She could only imagine Carson going bonkers having to keep the scientist cooped up in his infirmary. "Have you seen anyone down here that seemed out of place? Perhaps a man with a ponytail?"

"No, ma'am. The only people down here other than security have been Dr. Kavanagh's team and runners."

"Runners?"

"He has a couple of young Athosian boys run errands for him."

Weir looked at Teyla in surprise, "Did you know about this?"

"I am as surprised as you, Doctor. I would like to meet these runners."

"You're not the only one." Nodding their thanks to the guard, Elizabeth and Teyla continued towards the other lab.

"Dr. Weir, do you not find it difficult to understand how one of your team members has turned against the others?"

"At the moment Teyla, we don't know for certain who is targeting the team. It would be too quick to place judgment on any individual at this time."

Turning the corner to Kavanagh's lab, the women were met by Major Sheppard.

"Something I should know, John?"

He looked tired as he shook his head 'no'. "I wanted to come down and see how things were going. Maybe have a little chat with some of the scientists."

"Then you can join Teyla and me, for that's the same reason we're here."

Entering the other doctor's lab, they discovered it to be set up in a similar fashion as Rodney's with one exception: two male teenage Athosians in lab coats stood off to the side, apparently waiting for direction from Kavanagh, who was busy monitoring an experiment.

Sheppard glanced at the boys before questioning the women, "What's he got kids in here for?"

"They are runners," Teyla informed him.

He stared at the boys in disbelief before turning to Dr. Weir. "What! Are you telling me Kavanagh has so much to do that he has a couple of kids working in the lab?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Dr. Kavanagh turned around abruptly from the project he was working on, clearly irritated at being disturbed. "Actually, Major, they are quite intelligent and eager to learn. Unlike many that I have come to know on Atlantis."

"They are teenagers in a room full of dangerous equipment," Sheppard shot back as he gestured to various machines and experimnets.

"I have to agree with the Major, Doctor. If you needed more help, you should have come to me. I cannot condone you placing these children in harms way just so you can have errand boys."

The physicist slammed his hand against a countertop, glaring angrily at the intruders to his lab. "Dr. Weir, they observe only. If they happen to learn something from watching me or my team, then all the better for them."

Sheppard remembered what Grodin had said that morning about teachers impressing new recruits with basic explosive compounds. "You aren't teaching these kids, are you?"

Kavanagh cast an annoyed glance towards the boys, "Those two? No."

Weir couldn't believe that someone so intelligent could possibly be such an imbecile. "They are errand boys, bottom line?"

"Yes."

Teyla had remained silent during the discussion, quietly enraged by the arrogant doctor. No longer able to remain calm, she stepped forward, "Then why are they wearing lab coats?"

"I want my lab to be as sterile as possible. No offense, but their clothing is not up to regulations."

Sheppard had had enough. He wanted the kids out of the lab. God only knew the trouble McKay had in his lab; he couldn't even dream what kind of damage those two could do. "You won't mind it I go and have a chat with your runners do you?"

The pony-tailed doctor shrugged as he attempted to dismiss all of them and return to his project, "Be my guest. They should be leaving now anyways."

Trying to appear friendly, the officer made his way over to the teens who were warily watching him. "Fellas, I'm Major Sheppard."

"We know," the larger of the two answered quietly.

"Well, now you have me at a disadvantage, because I don't know who you are."

The larger teen looked at the smaller then back at Sheppard. "I am Jada and this is my brother Tinin."

Holding out his hand, he waited until each boy relented and reached out to shake. "Nice to meet you. Dr. Kavanagh told me that he doesn't need your help anymore today and it's time for you to go home. What do you say I walk back with you to your quarters? Maybe meet your folks?"

The boys looked towards the chemist, seeing him nod, before they agreed. "Yes, Major."

"Good." Sheppard didn't miss the way they looked to Kavanagh, and judging by Weir and Teyla's expressions, neither did they. Nodding to Elizabeth, he smiled, "Doctor, the boys and I are going for a walk. I'll meet up with you later."

Jada and Tinin hung up their lab coats on hooks beside the doorway before opening a cupboard and each removing a power bar. Glancing towards the major, they made their way out into the hallway.

The three walked silently as the brothers ate their treat. This gave John the opportunity to study both of the boys a bit closer. He noticed that neither had hair longer than their collar and their builds were slighter than that of the figure on the surveillance footage. Seeing that they had finished the power bars, he held out his hand, "Why don't you give me your trash. I'll throw it out for you."

They both silently handed over their wrappers.

"You guys like these things? I heard from Dr. Beckett that if you eat too many, they'll stunt your growth," Sheppard teased, trying to get the two to lighten up.

Tinin couldn't hide his smile as he looked at the floor and spoke softly. "If that was true, Major Sheppard, then why is Jada tall?"

Sheppard faked a frown and reached over to touch the top of the older siblings head, comparing Jada's height with his own. "Well I'm not sure. Maybe he only eats the ones that make him grow. What's your favorite kind, Jada?"

"Strawberry," the teen answered stiffly.

"Excellent choice. How about you, Tinin?"

Large brown eyes finally met the major's gaze. "Chocolate."

"Why am I not surprised?" he teased as they reached the area where the Athosians stayed.

"Either of you like the Apricot ones?"

Tinin crinkled his nose while Jada shook his head 'no'.

"Me neither," Sheppard continued. "I think they taste like baby food."

"Kolrin likes the apricot ones," Tinin added.

The major stopped and smiled. "Who's Kolrin?"

"Our brother."

"Really? How old is your brother?"

Tinin paused as he tried to remember. "He has passed nineteen cycles."

"Kolrin no longer lives at our home, Major," Jada freely added as they came to stop outside of the family's living area.

Sheppard began to get that gnawing feeling in his gut that he was on to something. "Why not? Run out of room?"

Jada and Tinin clammed up, neither looking at the older man. Pressing the pad for the door to open, Jada pushed his brother through the doorway. "We must go now. Good night, Major."

Standing in the empty hallway, John grabbed his radio and signaled Dr. Weir.

_"Yes, Major?"_ her voice promptly replied.

"Elizabeth, are you still at Kavanagh's lab?"

_"No, we just left. Why? Do you need something?"_

"I need to talk to him, again. Why don't you meet me back there in ten minutes? I think you'll want to be present."

_"We'll be there."_

SG: A

The meeting with Kavanagh confirmed what Major Sheppard had begun to suspect. Kolrin, at one time, had been a runner for the conceited scientist.

"I told him not to come back," Kavanagh said haughtily

"Why?" Weir wanted to know.

The man shifted uncomfortably, realizing that he was in serious trouble. "I caught him mixing compounds in the lab one night."

Sheppard's voice was ice, "What kind of compounds?"

Kavanagh swallowed. "He was making flash grenades."

Before anyone could stop him, Sheppard jacked the scientist up against the wall with his forearm pressed against the man's throat. "What were you thinking?" he yelled.

Lt. Ford, who had been standing beside Sheppard throughout the conversation, made a grab for his superior, pulling him off the scientist.

"Major Sheppard, control yourself or step outside," Weir's voice commanded sharply. Turning to the gasping chemist, she glared furiously at the man, "Do you know where Kolrin is?"

He shook his head 'no' as he rubbed his sore throat.

Sheppard crossed his arms and glared, "Any idea why he might be targeting McKay's team? What did you tell him, Kavanagh?"

"Everyone knows how I feel about the science teams." Feeling a bit bolder with Dr. Weir standing between himself and Major Sheppard, he dared to glare back. "I'm not afraid to voice my opinion."

"And in doing so, you may have caused two innocent people to be injured. And, Dr. Zelenka has yet to be found. You better pray that he is alive, or I'll personally feed you to a Wraith," Elizabeth threatened. Turning on her heels, she abruptly left.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Carousel (part 8)

Nimble fingers flew furiously over the keyboard, searching diligently for the missing piece. "Come on, come on," Rodney urged, intently scanning more data of Atlantis's systems.

He had been at this for hours, ever since Major Sheppard dropped off the laptop. Dr. Beckett had initially protested, stating the old 'head injury line' but quickly relented after Rodney pointed out that he was more than willing to leave and continue in his own quarters. Truthfully, he didn't want to leave because Grodin remained unconscious and Zelenka was yet to be found. Sighing deeply, he glanced over at the still figure lying on the bed. Carson had told him that the Englishman should begin to wake up soon; it was only a matter of time.

Rising stiffly to his feet, he set his laptop on the nearest vacant bed and stretched his aching arms and shoulders. The palms of his hands felt tight and slightly uncomfortable, as well as his face, and he still had a persistent headache. He'd unwrapped his wrist earlier, tired of trying to type with it bandaged. Not much later, Beckett had caught him squinting and hounded him until he took a break and ate something. Casting a quick glance at his watch, he realized that that had been hours ago.

Slight movement on the bed caught his attention and he focused on the still form. Grodin's head shifted slightly in his direction. "Peter," he encouraged with half of his usual snark, "there's work to be done. Are you planning on staying in bed all day?"

"Can't," Grodin whispered without opening his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Rodney said as he placed his hand over his teammates and left it there a moment. "I'm going to get Carson, so don't you go anywhere."

Letting go, he made his way over to Beckett's door, poking his head around the corner. "Hey, I thought you might like to know, you're patient is waking up."

"Well, it's about bloody time," Carson said under his breath. Grabbing his stethoscope, he followed Rodney back out. "Peter, you've been asleep for quite a while now lad, can you tell me how you're feelin'?"

"Did you get the number of the lorry that hit me?" he asked quietly.

"More like a header down a staircase."

Beckett glared at the srub wearing scientist that was peering over his shoulder, "Don't you have anything else to do, Rodney? I care to examine my patient without your help."

Realizing that his comment might be out of line, Rodney backed away from the bed. "Sorry. I, uh, think I'll go check on something on my computer."

"You do that." Carson pulled the curtain closed around the bed before his voice gently began to question the woozy scientist.

Listening for a moment,Rodney closed his eyes as a wave of relief and then fatigue washed over him.He was so tired but he had to get to the bottom of this. Flipping the laptop screen back on, he scanned the latest data. After what Sheppard and Weir had told him about what happened down in Kavanaugh's lab, he was even more determined to find Zelenka. He really needed to get down to his lab.

With aguilty glance over his shoulder to the curtained off area, he silently picked up his computer and made his way over to the door. He was certain that he could talk his way around the security detail outside and then he would be free to start his search. Nothing against the others, well maybe a lot against the others, but he knew this station better than anyone did and if Zelenka was going to be found, he was going to do it.

The guards did attempt to stop him but by the time he finished badgering them, their eyes had glazed over and they were more than willing to let him go. The fact that he had told them that he was on his way to meet with Major Sheppard didn't hurt. So it was a lie, sue him.

Making his way cautiously down to his lab, he made sure to check every possible corridor and corner. Knowing that a psychotic Kavanaugh loyalist was after him put him on edge.

Once inside his familiar surroundings, he relaxed minutely. The lab had been cleaned and the smell from the flash grenade was no longer in the air. Opening several cupboards, he did a quick mental inventory of all items and discovered a few missing. "Damn it, Kavanaugh," he cursed, as he slammed a door closed. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

Removing a scanner and the small personal shield, he tucked the instruments inside hisjacket before checking the last piece of information on his computer. Once finished, he closed the door and made his way to his quarters for one more thing, his weapon.

He kept the standard issue handgun in a safety box underneath his bed. Sliding it out of its case, he hefted the cold metal and wrapped his hand around the textured grip. It didn't feel natural. He was a scientist, not a soldier, but he learned quickly on this mission that at times there was little difference. Attaching the holster to his leg, he placed the gun on his hip. With several full clips of ammo and his knife, he was ready. Reaching for his stash of power bars, he stopped and dropped them back on his bed. He wasn't sure if he could ever really enjoy the things again.

"Rodney, you shouldn't be doing this by yourself."

Carson's accent was unmistakable as Rodney spun around to discover the physician standing in the doorway.

"Do you want me to shoot you!" the scientist yelled. "Don't do that to me."

Shaking his head, the doctor slowly made his way into the room, "Rodney, you daft bugger, what do you think you're doing? Leave this to the Major and his team."

"I can't." Brushing past Beckett, he made his way out into the hallway before Carson snagged him by the jacket, bringing him to a halt.

"Why not? This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it? Who do you think sets that moron off? Me. I enjoy besting him and making him appear like the ass that he is. Now he retaliates by spreading ill will amongst his people towards my people. We're all the same group! When did it become them and us?" Tugging his sleeve free of the doctor's grip, Rodney sighed, heading towards the stairwell, "I'm just as guilty as he is."

The physician followed. "No, lad, your not. You didn't the teach the boy how to make weapons."

Stopping in the entrance to the stairwell, Rodney adjusted his jacket before making his way down the steps, halting when he realized Carson was following him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm goin' with you."

"You need to stay with your patient. What about Peter?"

"He's in capable hands," Carson countered. "What if when you find Dr. Zelenka, you need me?"

Studying the insistent Scotsman, Rodney grudgingly relented, before making his way down the steps. "I don't want this psycho to hurt you."

Beckett raised his brows at the revelation while following Rodney. "Nor you, lad," he said quietly.

SG: A

They walked silently through darkened hallways and crawl spaces for close to an hour. Beckett recognized the concentration on the scientists face as he led the way through another passageway.

"How do you know where we're going, Rodney?"

Rodney stopped as he calculated their surroundings. "I studied the floor plans for the lab level above us as well as the ductwork and ventilation systems. As near as I can figure, the sea water passing through the desalination plant beneath us spoils sensor readings, and at this moment, you and I are virtually invisible."

Trying to follow the techno babble left Carson confused. "Why does that matter?"

Walking again, the scientist shook his head, "I checked the lab before I left. One of the life sign scanners was missing."

"Oh, good heavens. So, you're saying that the boy may know where we are?"

"No, what I'm saying is that as long as we continue moving down here, he won't know where we are."

"How can you be so certain?"

For the first time since they had started, Rodney grinned slyly. "Because when the little hood hacked into Kavanaugh's system, he didn't find any such information."

"Oh, I see." Carson replied, although he clearly didn't.

"Look," Rodney turned to face Beckett, "I also hacked into the idiot's system today and was able to trace an intruder running silent programs through Kavanaugh's mainframe. I was able to locate where he was tapping into the system and set up a block before he was able to advance any further into Atlantis's main data base."

Clearly impressed, Carson grinned, "You're good, Doctor."

"I know," was the only reply as they headed down another passageway.

Ten minutes later, McKay held his hand up and signaled Carson to be quiet. Panning his flashlight along the walls and floor, he motioned for the physician to follow close behind him as he stopped and slipped a panel off the wall, revealing a hidden ventilation duct. Carefully easing inside, they made their way up, using already installed handgrips, until they reached the next floor were they were able to feel air flowing from an adjoining room.

The scientist removed the life scanner from his pocket, swept the dark room, and picked up three blips. Temporarily handing the device to Beckett, Rodney reached down and unsnapped the catch from his holster, slowly sliding out his sidearm. Then holding up three fingers on his left hand, he counted down to one and they lifted the panel off together.

Slipping silently into the darkened room, Rodney checked the scanner again, seeing that the red dot hadn't moved. Pocketing the device, he removed his flashlight; using the wrist on wrist method that Sheppard had taught him, flicked on the light while having his gun pointed and ready. Both men blinked rapidly as their eyes adjusted to the bright beam cutting through the darkness, coming to rest on a body on the floor. Dr. Zelenka.

"Oh, good Lord," Dr. Beckett gasped, as he made his way across the room. "Rodney, can you cut the bindings off him?"

The physicist knife made quick work on the ropes. "Carson, what do you want me to do?"

"Hold the light up so I can see him better." Removing a stethoscope from his jacket pocket, he listened to both sides of Zelenka's chest before slinging it back around his neck. Next he ran his hands carefully over the man's ribs and grimaced when a moan emanated from the Czech. "He's got some broken ribs but I don't think they punctured his lungs." Glancing up at Rodney, he continued, "It looks as though he's been beaten badly. Can you help me ease him over?"

Carefully placing their friend on his back, they were surprised when his eyes cracked open and he tried to speak.

"Shhh, Radek," Beckett crooned, placing a comforting hand on Zelenka's brow. "We've got you, lad. Rodney, call the Major and have him send some help to where ever it is that we are? Maybe find the lights, too?"

He didn't have to be asked twice. Quickly rising, he stumbled in the darkness before he found the light panel. A moment later, the overhead panels lit up the small room and Rodney got his first good look at his missing teammate. He felt an immediate rush of anger as he took in Zelenka's pale form and dried vomit on his uniform. "Carson?" he questioned.

Carson met his concerned look, shaking his head slowly, "I don't know, son."

The scientist pulled himself together and made his way over to the door, cautiously opening it to check the hallway. It was empty. Reaching for his radio, it dawned on him that he was no longer holding his gun. Glancing about, he spotted it on the floor beside Carson. He must be more tired than he thought. Holding the radio up to his mouth, he pressed the 'send' button. "This is Dr. McKay. Can anyone hear me?"

Instantly, Sheppard's irritated voice returned, "McKay, where in the hell are you?"

"Good to hear your voice, also, Major. I'm in the work room at Substation 2."

"Substation 2? What are you doing way over there?"

Rodney sighed, leaning heavily against the doorframe, "Finding Dr. Zelenka."

Dr. Weir's voice spoke next, "Dr. Zelenka? Is he okay?"

"Yes. Carson said to tell you that we need a medical team down here, yesterday." Looking over to the physician, he saw that theScot was watching him closely, looking very concerned.

"Dr. Beckett is with you?" Disbelief filled Elizabeth's voice.

"Yes." He didn't feel like talking anymore, closing his eyes briefly.

"Major Sheppard's already left for your position. He should be there in about 20 minutes."

McKay didn't reply.

"Rodney?" Carson's voice broke the stillness. "I want you to come over here and sit down, lad." Watching the scientist do so without any snappy comment, Beckett studied the weary figure. "When did you eat last?"

He shrugged, "Your place."

"I brought you dinner over six hours ago. You didn't eat much then." Rummaging through his front jacket pockets, Carson removed a small apple like fruit. "Here, I want you to eat this."

McKay took the fruit, moving to stand again but stopped when Beckett's hand grabbed his arm. "Stay put for a moment. You need to get the sugar in ya'."

"I need to watch the door," he mumbled.

"I got your handy little scanner, here. If anyone comes, I'll let you know."

Eyeing the doctor, he nodded. The sweetness of the fruit was like water to a dying man, and he could feel his stomach rumble as he swallowed each bite. Apparently, the fruit wasn't enough, for despite its welcomed sustenance, his vision wavered and he sank slowly to the floor, no longer able to remain upright.

Carson wasn't surprised, but he also wasn't prepared. "Oh, bloody hell."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Carousel (part 9)

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him." Repeating the mantra over and over out loud as he ran full steam down to Substation 2, Major Sheppard mentally considered every possible way of torturing Dr. McKay without anyone being the wiser. Sure, thephysicist was worried sick over his colleagues; they all were, but what the heck was he thinking. He's a scientist! Sci-en-tist.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he jumped the last three, grabbed the doorframe, and swung out into the hallway. Rounding the last corner he stopped dead in his tracks.

Dr. Beckett sat on the floor with McKay and Zelenka out cold on either side of him. But it was the Scotsman double fisting the 9mm aimed square at his chest as he burst through the door,that caused John's heart to stop momentarily. "Hey, you want to point that thing elsewhere?"

"Sorry, Major." Dropping the gun to the floor like a hot potato, Beckett wiped his hands on his pant legs to remove the sweat that had built up on his palms. "I saw the blip moving so fast, I thought you were him."

"That's understandable." Kneeling in front of the physician,Sheppard slid the gun towards himself and put it beside his boot. "What happened?"

"Rodney and I found Dr. Zelenka tied up on the floor in here. He's been badly beaten, but I really need to get him back to the infirmary so I can check for serious internal injuries."

Only a great deal of self control helped John master the anger flooding him as he beheld the battered state of Dr.Zelenka. Using sarcasm to maks his rage he glanced down at McKay, "What about him? This your way to get him to stop talking?"

Carson shook his head, "No, he collapsed about 15 minutes ago. Between what's happened to him less than 24 hours ago and now his not eating, not sleeping, and currently running all around, I believe he's done himself in. Exhaustion, pure and simple."

"So they both should be alright?"

"At least a day for Rodney, longer for Zelenka, to join Peter as my guests in the infirmary. But, yes, they should be fine. Of course, all three of them together for any amount of time, no matter how brief, may have me looking for a new assignment."

"I heard that," Rodney mumbled from his prone position on the floor.

"I'm sure you did, lad. How are you feelin'?"

"Like a noodle. My arms and legs feel funny and my head feels disconnected."

"That's from exhaustion. I knew you should have stayed in bed earlier."

Rodney cracked one eye open while doing his best to glare first at Carson and then Sheppard. "Help me up."

"No. You either stay put or I'll have the major sit on you."

"What part of your voodoo handbook does that little bit of medical know-how come from?"

"McKay," Sheppard cautioned.

"Is he gone?" Zelenka's hoarse whisper had the three quickly turn in his direction.

Beckett checked his patient. "Easy, Radek Help should be here soon and then I'll have you resting comfortably upstairs."

The Czech nodded slightly, trying to see past Beckett. "Did you get him?" he asked again, in growing agitation.

"Shhh. Not yet, lad, but we found you and you're safe now."

"No, he's crazy. Wants to kill Dr. McKay," were the last whispered words out of Zelenka's mouth before he lost consciousness.

The Major and Beckett looked over to Rodney, propped up on his elbows, watching them.

"Don't worry, McKay, we'll get this kid before he hurts anyone else," Sheppard vowed.

Rodney merely nodded as he watched Carson fuss over his friend. Pulling himself up to a seated position, he reached over and grabbed the life sign indicator. Five blips showed on the screen. Turning to the doorway in time to see a figure rush by and toss an object in their direction, he barely had enough time to throw himself at Beckett and Sheppard before a loud 'bang' and blinding flash erupted. The force of the small weapon pitched all three men to the floor.

Time stood still as smoke from the grenade floated lazily towards the ceiling.

Not entirely certain what just happened, Sheppard cautiously opened one eye. He could see Rodney's limp form sprawled across Beckett in protection. Turning slightly towards the door, he became aware of a pair of boots standing near his side.

"Do not move, Major Sheppard, for I do no want to hurt you," a young male voice spoke.

Shifting to his side slowly to see who was talking, Sheppard glanced up to find the Athosian holding Beckett's gun, and once again, it was aimed directly at him. 'Oh, crap. "I need to help my friends."

"They are not worth helping, Major,"

"Why? Because they aren't friends of Dr. Kavanaugh? Well, they're friends of mine." Cautiously sitting up, Sheppard noticed that the gun never wavered or trembled in the young man's hand. Dr. Beckett stirred off to his side. "Carson, don't move," he warned.

"All I want is Dr. McKay. The rest of you may leave," Kolrin said in a flat tone of voice.

"Well, as you can see, he's had a pretty bad day and isn't up to travel at the moment."

The Athosian appeared to consider that briefly before he walked over to Rodney and using his boot, tipped the scientist's still form over, off of Dr. Beckett. Removing another homemade weapon from his lab coat, Kolrin continued to keep the handgun pointed at Sheppard. "I can kill all of you with this," he said before slipping it back in his pocket.

John watched Carson slowly sit up and reach out to check the pulse on Zelenka and Rodney while never taking his eyes off the gunman. The doctor gave a small nod that both physicists were still alive.

"You can't have him. Take me instead."

Kolrin shook his head slowly. "I do not want you, Major Sheppard. I want only Dr. McKay."

"Why are you doing this?" Trying to think up a way to stall the Athosian until Ford and his team arrived; he noticed that the young man was holding a life sign detector.

"Pick him up," Kolrin demanded, pointing his gun at Rodney.

"You won't get far with a wounded man and we both know help will be here any second. Give it up, Kolrin."

Empty eyes turned to meet his as Kolrin raised the gun and fired in his direction. "Pick him up or the next time I fire this weapon will be into Dr. McKay's brain."

Rising slowly to his feet, Sheppard made his way over to Rodney.

"Stop," the Athosian commanded. "First take off your gun, Major Sheppard, and slide it over towards me."

John undid his holster and let the handgun fall to the floor. Giving it a small kick, it went wide, away from the young man. The deadly eyes never left his face as he reached down and tugged Rodney up in a fireman's carry. The physicist didn't make a sound.

Kolrin motioned towards the door. "Dr. Beckett, I will not harm you if you remain still. To follow us will only cause grave injury to one of your friends." As if to prove his point, he removed the small object again from his pocket, holding it up for all to see. "I have had time to practice and refine my skills, and have improved Dr. Kavanagh's crudedevice to something much more powerful." Motioning to Sheppard once more, he followed the major and Rodney out the door.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Carousel (part 10)

As near as Sheppard could figure, they'd been walking for close to thirty minutes. He was surprised that Ford and a security team hadn't followed them in all that time. Where the heck was everyone?

Shifting Rodney's limp form for the fourth time in so many minutes, he readjusted the heavy scientist, knowing there was no way he could stop and put the man down. He'd seen the look on Kolrin's face when they had left the workroom and he knew the kid/man/boy/stupidKavanaughlovinalien/whatever wasn't playing with a full bag of marbles. The occasional run in with a crazy here and there over his career hadn't quite prepared him for this guy though. The outcome was never easy and usually someone always got hurt. '_Guess that part's already happened_.'

"So, where we're going?" he questioned the quiet figure walking behind him.

"Our destination is not much farther, Major."

"I'd hate for you to think me rude but you didn't answer my question." Sheppard felt the tensing of Rodney's muscles as the doctor slowly regained consciousness. Gripping his friend's legs tighter, he tried to send a message for him to stay still. But then again, this was Rodney. When did he ever do what you wanted him to do?

"If you don't put me down soon, I'm going to throw up on your back," McKay mumbled.

"We are almost there. Keep going, Major," the monotone voice behind them instructed.

Feeling Rodney tense, Sheppard realized that the doctor must not have known about Kolrin. "Take it easy, McKay," he said quietly, but knew his words were fruitless when he felt Rodney's hand squeeze his arm.

"Put me down, Sheppard, or I really am going to be sick on you."

"Sorry, Kolrin, but I'm stopping." Carefully propping the bedraggled scientist against the wall, he watched him slowly slide down to the floor. If it hadn't been for all of the blood in Rodney's face from being carried upside down, he probably would have been white as a sheet. Tipping his friends face up to catch his attention, John studied the scientist as he continued to breathe heavily in an attempt at stopping himself from loosing what little he had in his stomach. "How are you doing?"

Closing his eyes, McKay's head fell wearily on to his knees, "I've had better days."

"Get up," Kolrin demanded.

Sheppard glared at their abductor. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see he needs to rest?"

Kolrin studied McKay for a moment before looking to the Major. "Get up."

"He can't."

Rodney's gun turned from being pointed at the Major to being aimed at the scientist. "If he is unable to continue, then I will kill him now."

Sheppard was really beginning to hate this guy. Placing Rodney's arm over his shoulder, he lifted the scientist to his feet. "Come on, McKay. Commander Crazy says we're almost there, wherever that may be."

The tired physicist stumbled a few times, leaning heavily against the Major for support. When Sheppard looked over, Rodney's eyes were closed but somehow the doctor felt his gaze and looked up. "We're going to get out of this."

McKay nodded. Sighing, he appeared to pull what little reserves he had left together and attempted to stand on his own. "If you insist on dragging me through these infernal hallways in the middle of the night, then I need to eat something. I'm hypoglycemic and if my system isn't running on fumes right now, it soon will be."

The Athosian removed a power bar from a pocket and tossed it towards the men, which Sheppard caught with ease. Eyeing the apricot bar with disdain, he pulled off the wrapper and placed it in Rodney's shaking hand.

"Apricot. Not really my favorite. Got anything else?"

"McKay."

"What, Major?"

"Shut up."

"No, I will not shut up. It seems our colleague here is only interested in my superior brain. For what purpose?" Turning to face the Athosian, McKay cast a bored glance at the young man. "Are you going to try and best me? Prove to yourself and Kavanagh how smart you think you are? We all know he's an ass." Taking a bite of the bar, he chewed and forced himself to swallow. "And why drag the Major along on this fishing trip, Collin?"

"Kolrin."

"Whatever. " Stuffing the remainder of the bar in his mouth, he stared with absolute contempt at their abductor. "If you wanted to learn, you should have come to me. Not some second rate scientist who has the brains of a trash can."

"Rodney," Sheppard hissed, not quite sure what the doctor was up to.

"Dr. Kavanaugh is a brilliant scientist," the young man said defensively.

"In his own mind, I imagine he is. Tell me, boy, if Kavanagh can't replace me, how are you going to? Do you think dragging me down to some secret lab you might have will prove anything? Furthermore, do you really need him?" He thumbed toward the man at his side. "He's military. If it wasn't for his ATA gene, he wouldn't be able to activate a light bulb; let alone a sensor panel or security system."

Sheppard stared in surprise before he realized what McKay was trying to tell him. "Wait one minute, Doctor. If you are so smart and all knowing; what about the Wraith?"

"What about them," Rodney sneered. "Once I get my hands on a ZPM, I'm out of here. I don't have any plans on staying on the forsaken station. Let the others worry about themselves, they're not my problem."

"You woke the Wraith!" Kolrin shouted, getting caught up in the sparring match.

"So what? It's not like you're human?"

"McKay!" Sheppard snapped, pushing the scientist across the hall, up against the wall. Meeting Rodney's gaze, he winked. "You will stand down." He then jerked to meet Kolrin's furious disbelief filled gaze while grabbing McKay by the jacket, "Tell me where to go and I'll personally drop this jackass off for you."

Kolrin gaped as he attempted to contemplate what was happening. "Sublevel 8."

"The basement?" Rodney derided. "You've got to be kidding me. If you want to be something, start at the top, not the bottom. No wonder you went to Kavanaugh."

"That's enough, McKay," Sheppard warned as he reached out and hit the wall beside Rodney's head with his open palm, activating a doorway. Thrusting Rodney through, he hit the panel on the other side for the door to close before Kolrin realized what had even happened. The sound of gunfire and objects hitting the door filled the dark room.

"You alright?"

"He's going to sink Atlantis," was the only audible reply.

The Major remained quiet, running his hands along the wall until he found what he was looking for. With a triumphant 'yes' a soft glow lit the room, illuminating Rodney sitting on the floor with his head tilted back against the wall.

"Talk to me, McKay."

"Sublevel 8 is the bottom of Atlantis. It is also, where the stabilizers and water holding cells are. If he blows them, either he'll short out the stabilizers or, the disbursed weight of kilotons of water will cause the stabilizers to overload."

"So, we have to get down there."

"How? He will know our every move. He has a gun, the life sign detector, and heaven only know how many of those little cherry bombs he's made."

"Okay, so we're at a disadvantage."

Rodney snorted.

"I counted seven shots fired at the door. Your clip holds eleven, so he only has four shots left. He doesn't have the gene so he won't be getting into anything the Ancients would have left behind." Running his hand through his hair, he hunkered down beside Rodney, "We need to get to a radio patch into the communication system. Any chance you're up for another Hail Mary?"

Reaching inside his coat, Rodney pulled out the personal shield. "I do have this."

Sheppard grinned, "I could hug you, right about now."

"I think I'll pass on that little experience, Major. What would all of the swooning hearts on board Atlantis think?"

"Right, I have an image to maintain."

Rodney rolled his eyes, slowly making his way to his feet with help. "I wasn't talking about you."

"That's just cold, McKay."

Chuckling, both men began searching the room for another exit.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Carousel (part 11)

McKay followed Sheppard silently down another hallway, stopping when he noticed that the Major had turned and was facing him. "Now what?"

Dark eyes studied the pale blue ones before him before answering, "I could ask you the same thing."

Confusion clouded the doctor's face as he tried to decipher what on earth the other man was talking about.

"You, McKay. You're too quiet and that scares me."

"I'm thinking. A novel concept to some," raising a brow to Sheppard he continued, "I suppose."

"Now, see, that's what I'm used to. What are you thinking?"

"You said that maniac fired seven shots at the door. I'm positive I only heard six. How certain are you that he only has four shots left?"

"You're right; he did fire six at the door. He also took a shot at me back in the workroom."

Rodney's jaw gaped open. "Did you get hurt?"

Sheppard shook his head, "No. He was trying to intimidate me."

"Did he hurt Beckett or Zelenka?"

"No, Beckett was looking after Zelenka when we left."

Once again, the two men continued walking .

Rodney's pace was slowing remarkably and he was dragging his feet. Sheppard recognized the signs of fatigue in his friend and knew he had to keep him alert. "McKay."

"What?"

"Talk to me."

"Major, I'm tired and you want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

Turning to face the scientist once more, he was met again by the raised brow waiting for an answer. So, he raised his own in return. What happened next threw him for a loop. The scientist began to laugh. Not the normal 'Hey, that was funny' laugh but that of someone who was punch drunk, ass dead, ready to fall over and sleep for a week tired. This was not good. Watching the man hold his sides as he leaned against the wall and begin to slide to the floor was even worse.

"No, no, no, McKay," he said as he grabbed the man by the arms and lifted him back up on his feet. "You need to stay up. If I let you sit, you aren't going to be able to get back up."

"Why?" the doctor whined in exhaustion.

"Why, what?"

Rodney sighed, "Why don't you take the personal shield and go down there and take this Collin fellow out? What do you need me for?"

Oh, this was not good. "First off, the bad guys name is Kolrin and secondly the shield is calibrated to work on only you."

Rodney didn't appear to hear him as he continued to ramble on. "Oh. I thought someone told me his name was Collin. Could be worse, you know. His mother could have called him Colon. That would have been a crappy name."

Sheppard couldn't stop his own laughter and soon both men were hanging on to each other so as not to fall down. Pulling McKay's arm over his shoulder, he guided the weary scientist down another corridor.

"Major, I haven't felt like this since," waving his hand in the air, he scrunched his face in concentration, trying to think, "since, Karen Stillson and I grabbed one of my parents bottles and got wasted behind the science lab in high school."

Encouraging his friend to talk, John perked up at a 'Life of McKay' story. "Did you get caught?"

Rodney shook his head before a slight blush colored his face. "Drinking behind the lab, no. Skinny dipping in the school pool, yes."

"McKay, you dog." Grinning down at the scientist, he watched the blush deepen. "What happened?"

The next several minutes were filled with laughter as Rodney recounted his tale, and by the time he had finished they had made it to the lift that could take them to Sublevel 8. Suddenly serious once more, he nodded to the lift, "Do you think he's down there waiting for us?"

John studied the lift, "Yeah."

"Crap."

"McKay, what if…?"

"Spit it out, Major. If you've got an idea better than us appearing down like there on the transporter like pigeons at a shoot, I'm all ears."

"Your story."

"I'm not following you."

"Swimming, McKay. The Ancients had to have a way to fix the outer submerged sections of Atlantis."

Rodney's mouth fell open as he stared at Sheppard. "A submersible. Why didn't I think of that?" Seeing the Major about to respond, he glared, "That was a rhetorical question."

Shepard grinned, watching the scientist mull over possibilities where such a vehicle may exist. Clearly, Rodney was back in the game.

"Sublevel 4!"

"What?"

"Sublevel 4. When we were studying Sublevel 4, Grodin found a large chamber on the schematics near the hull wall. It must be a submerged external access." Turning abruptly from the lift, Rodney headed in a new direction. "Are you coming,?" he called over his shoulder impatiently.

SG: A

Sheppard would almost classify McKay as giddy while following the scientist down several flights of stairs. He had to reach out and catch the man twice before the doctor took a header from missing a step. Beckett was going to have his ass in a sling for sure, dragging Rodney down here instead of back to the infirmary. Nevertheless, with Grodin and Zelenka out of the picture, and this wack job idolizing Kavanaugh, Rodney was his only option.

Walking out into another dim abandoned corridor, McKay stopped and looked to Sheppard. "Kind of spooky down here."

"Is that the technical way of saying you don't like the dark?" the Major teased.

"Why do I even bother," Rodney grumbled, leading the way to a large double paneled doorway. Turning to Sheppard again, he drummed his fingers and looked expectantly to the Major.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for you to open the door."

Sheppard stared at him a moment before waving his hands over his head, "Open sesame."

Nothing happened.

Rodney huffed in disgust, "The door panel, Major."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Oh, please. How many times have you busted me for entering a room before you while we're out on some mission?"

"Oh, so now you admit to ignoring me?"

"That's not the only time," he replied dryly.

Sheppard hid a smile with a glare. Placing his palm on the symbols, the door 'whooshed' open, revealing pitch-black nothingness. "Honey, we're home," he called out, only to hear a slight echo. "Wow, it must be huge in here."

McKay merely nodded as he traced his hands over the wall inside the doorway. "Found it," he called, activating the lights.

A low steady hum filled the darkness before the overhead panels activated, flooding the chamber with intense bright light.

"Oh, wow," both men breathed simultaneously as they took in all that was before them. Four submersibles, half the size of the Jumpers, were parked neatly in a row. Behind them, equipment of all shapes and sizes covered the back wall. And, in front, two massive doors large enough to allow the ships to pass through.

"Grodin is going to be so jealous," Rodney whispered.

Sheppard walked over to the first ship, touched the side panel, and then stood back as the door slid smoothly open. Cautiously taking a step inside, he let out a low whistle. The setup was similar to the interior of the Jumper, except there was only seating for two and the cargo bay was much smaller. "I gotta have one of these." Poking his head back out the door, he searched for Rodney. Spying him over by a control center, he shouted, "Well? Can you open the doors?"

Rodney rolled his eyes before returning his attention to what he had found. Carefully pressing several sensors, he was delighted to see the panel activate. Apparently, his adopted ATA gene worked these controls. Standing back, he rubbed his hands together before lightly letting them run almost on remote control across the board. Soon another loud hum filled the room as the large doors smoothly slid open, revealing deep water darkness.

"Sweet!" Sheppard shouted as he made his way over to the opening. Cautiously reaching his hand out, he jerked it back as the cold seawater enveloped it from the other side of the protective shield. Running back over to the submersible, he climbed into the control seat and activated the small vessel. Lights flickered on as the small ship warmed up. "McKay, get in here," he yelled.

Within moments, Rodney's head poked through the doorway. "We have got to come down to the lower levels more often."

Sheppard pointed to the empty seat beside him as he pressed the controls to close the sub door. "I say, as soon as we bust this kid, we come back here and play before letting anyone else know about this."

Both men sat back in their seat while Sheppard guided the small craft out the door, into the darkness. Looking to Rodney, he smiled, "Here goes nothing."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Carousel (part 12)

Elizabeth was pacing. She really wanted to hit something to vent her frustration but the control room was so crowded that she might just end up decking an innocent bystander in the process. It had been over three hours since Ford and his team found Dr. Beckett and Dr. Zelenka at the workstation. There had been no sign of the others. It was if they had vanished into thin air. Beckett was able to fill them in up to a point and now at least they were positive that Kolrin was the single culprit behind the attacks on the science team. But for what reason she still didn't know.

Glancing over to the Scotish physician, she nodded. He also was worried, especially about Rodney. It was now over thirty hours since the initial attack and they both knew the scientist must be having difficulties. The curt nod back affirmed that they were thinking the same thing.

A large burst of static erupted over the communication systems, causing everyone to jump.

"_This is Sheppard. Come in Atlantis."_

Instantly Elizabeth activated her headpiece, "Major, where are you? Is Dr. McKay with you?"

"_McKay's here and I really can't tell you at the moment where we are."_

"Why not?"

"_We haven't completed what we started, yet_."

"_Elizabeth?"_ Rodney called over the system.

"Rodney, it's good to hear your voice."

"_Like wise. Is Peter awake yet?"_

"Yes."

"_Tell him he was correct about Sublevel 4. He will be able to tell you where we are_."

"Sublevel 4? What are you doing down there?" Snapping her fingers at some engineer she didn't know, she pointed to his laptop and mouthed 'Sublevel 4'.

"_Um, we're not there anymore," _Sheppard, informed her.

"Should I send reinforcements?"

"_Probably take too long to get here. We'll contact you again when we're finished."_

"Major, wait. Carson needs to speak to Rodney."

"_I'm here_." Once again, the scientist's tired voice filled the room.

Beckett stood next to Weir. "How are you doing, lad? Last time I saw you, you were a bit out of it."

"_I'm alright_."

The short answer troubled the doctor. "Have you been able to eat anything else since the fruit?"

"_I had a power bar awhile ago. Look, uh, we have to go. McKay out_."

The control room remained silent for a brief moment before everyone began talking at once. Knowing that their teammates were safe eased the tension remarkably.

Weir had tired of all the waiting and was relieved that now she now had some sort of action to take. "Carson, we need to have a talk with Peter. Lt. Ford, I want you to put a security team together and be ready to go when I tell you." Turning quickly on her heels, she accompanied Beckett back to the infirmary.

Once out in the hall, away from the surrounding audience, she stopped the doctor. "So, how did they sound to you?"

Carson shook his head slowly, "Elizabeth, I can't really make a medical judgment by how they sound. Although, based on what we already know, I'm surprised Rodney is still walking."

SG: A

The small submersible slid smoothly through the inky darkness of the deep water as they descended down towards the bottom of Atlantis. The two men had discovered through trial and error how to turn on the outer lights, which now cast an eerie glow over the outer hull of the station.

Sheppard's eyes searched diligently for any kind of a hatch as they passed the smooth bulkhead. "This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

When McKay didn't reply, he glanced over to the physicist, only to find him leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed. "Rodney? Hey, McKay, you awake?"

Rodney didn't stir. He was sound asleep.

"Yeah, I thought so," the major said quietly. "You got us this far, I think I can find one little door." The large view window lit up as the schematics of Atlantis appeared. 'Yes. Thank you ATA gene!'

He discovered that he was looking at the outside view and judging by the rapidly downward scroll and small blip away from the diagram, he was able to pinpoint their position. Several blocks lit up on the screen and then disappeared as the small craft continued on its journey.

"I wonder," he said to himself while steering towards Atlantis. One of the blocks began to glow stronger and then the schematics shifted scale so that only that section was illuminated. Pulling the ship back, the scale readjusted to its prior position.

"Okay, I think I'm getting the hang of this. Wish you were awake, McKay, to see this." Studying the scale, he maneuvered the small craft towards one of the blocks. Again the scale shifted and now finding himself mere meters away from the station, he discovered that the hull of Atlantis glowed in the same spot as the image on the view screen. "This is too cool. Now what?"

Bringing the small ship along side, he felt it pulled slowly next to Atlantis until a gentle thump stopped its motion. The lights on the schematics again changed so that now the small craft appeared as part of the main ship. It showed that they were now encompassed inside Atlantis's main shielding.

Sheppard walked back to the door, praying that he was correct, and palmed the panel. With a small 'whoosh' it slid back, revealing the submerged side of Atlantis. Reaching out to touch the hull, he was surprised that it was neither cold nor wet. He slowly ran his hands over the structure before locating another access panel. Looking back over his shoulder to Rodney's sleeping form, he decided not to wake the scientist until he was certain they were in the right area. Palming the outer panel, he stood back and waited. Nothing happened. Pressing his hand again firmly against the surface, he waited. Still nothing.

"All right, think," he said aloud, standing and staring at the surface. Frustrated, he gave it a hard kick. Nothing. Resigned and frustrated, he made his way over to Rodney and shook him. "Wakey, wakey, McKay. Nap times over and I need your help."

Getting no response, he firmly shook the doctor again. "McKay, wake up!" he shouted.

"Go 'way," Rodney slurred without moving.

"Come on. Get up! I need you to get me inside Atlantis."

The scientist swatted blindly at Sheppard's annoying hands. "Five more minutes."

"Sorry, no can do." Tugging Rodney forward on his chair, he patted the tired man's cheeks. "Come on, McKay, we have to go. Remember the bad guy with homemade bombs threatening to sink Atlantis?"

Rodney nodded as he leaned forward on his seat and rubbed his face. He knew he had to move but he wasn't sure if his body was willing to cooperate. A low gurgle from his stomach informed him of how long it had been since he had last eaten or had something to drink. Breathing deeply, he held out his hand. "Pull me up."

Sheppard gripped the shaking arm and tugged him to his feet. Only to see him collapse towards the floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I got you. Take it slow."

Rodney stood still leaning heavily against the major. His legs felt like noodles and his head felt like he'd been gassed at the dentist. This was not good. Swallowing several times, he took a deep breath and steadied himself before opening his eyes.

The major's piercing dark eyes were staring right at him. "We're almost done, Rodney," he encouraged.

"Where are we?"

A grin broke across Sheppard's face, "Would you believe we're parked alongside Atlantis?"

"Huh?"

"While you were dozing, I figured out how to get us next to the station and now we're attached to the hull…somehow. I can't get the door open though, and that's why I had to wake you."

Rodney blinked a few times as he tried to get his brain to comprehend what he was being told. Focusing on the view screen, he took in the schematics and then turned to stare at the exterior of Atlantis. "Help me over to the door."

He stared at the dark metallic texture that filled the entranceway before slowly reaching out to touch it. Turing to look back out the front window, he had to reassure himself that they were still deep below the water's surface. His scientific brain began processing when he placed his palm against the access panel.

Both men stood back as the sound of air being released filled the small vessel. Then, the door, which hadn't been opened in thousands of years, smoothly slid free.

SG: A

"Major," Rodney stopped to lean against the wall. "The stabilizers are located in the engineering bay."

"So, we're close?"

"Around the corner."

"Okay. Let me go first, just in case Kolrin has any surprises waiting for us." Working his way slowly down the hall, he turned the corner and disappeared from Rodney's sight only to reappear moments later and signal the scientist to follow.

They made their way into a huge bay that was at least half a mile long, containing a dozen or more water storage tanks two stories high. In the center of the room stood a large converter that branched out to each tank , powering the system to flush the seawater through a filtration plant, desalinating the water, and then to storage. The smaller tanks were then located centrally throughout the bay to stabilize the station.

Sheppard stood with his mouth open, staring at all of the equipment. "Where do we begin? It could take years to search all of this."

The scientist ignored him as he walked through the plant, studying the systems. Turning to face the Major, he took a deep breath and sat down on one of the stairs that led to the top of one of the tanks. "I'm ready to get off this ride."

"What?

"I went to a park once and got stuck on one of the rides. They couldn't shut it off and I kept going around and around." McKay paused, banging his head lightly against the tank, "This day is like that ride. I'm stuck here in the middle waiting for that little bastard to stop the ride."

John made his way over to the exhausted scientist and sat down beside him. "McKay, you and your team are the best Atlantis has to offer and there will always be some rookie out there trying to knock you off the podium. No matter what this kid tries, in the end, you're still better."

Rodney eyed the major, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sheppard smiled his cocky self assured smile, "If you tell anyone I told you that, I'll deny it."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

John stood and offered his hand, "Come on, let me help you up. You know, you really look like…"

Rodney chuckled, grasping the hand, "Don't say it. You know I have a litany of insults waiting-" He never got to finish what he was going to say.

From nowhere a shot rang out, hitting Sheppard in the back before he had the chance to move. The momentum of the bullet pitched him forward into Rodney's arms and the scientist quickly lowered the injured man to the floor. Cautiously glancing about, he quickly pulled Sheppard behind the safety of the tank, leaving a stain of blood along the floor.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Carousel (part 13)

Rodney stripped off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. Balling the fabric into a type of dressing, he pressed firmly against the Major's shoulder wound, eliciting an unconscious groan from his friend. "Sorry," he whispered. "This probably isn't the best time to tell you this, but I'm not real good with blood."

Sheppard didn't respond, but then the scientist didn't expect him to.

"Can you imagine what Carson would say if he could see us now? We're a mess. Well, actually I think you'd take priority at the moment." Rodney continued talking as he adjusted his friend onto his back. He'd been able to get them to relative safety underneath one of the stairwells that led to the top of a water tank. "I think we'll be okay for the moment. If Kolrin wants to find us, he'll have to show himself first." Pausing, he listened to the major's breathing and then felt his wrist. As near as he could figure, the bullet had hit Sheppard's scapula. Wincing in sympathy phantom pain, he knew it had to hurt like a son of a bitch. His numb brain tried to process velocity and momentum to calculate if the impact had been strong enough to break the bone.

"So, I guess this makes him down to three bullets now, huh?" Glancing quickly out from their hiding spot, he didn't see the young Athosian. "What do you think our chances are that Weir sent Ford down here to find us?" He shook his head as he tugged his jacket back on, but stopped when he felt the bump in his pocket from the personal shield. Slipping the small Ancient device out, he looked at it, debating what to do next.

"Don't do it," Sheppard gasped from behind him.

Rodney spun around to find the major watching him through heavily lidded eyes. "It's our only option."

John tried to shift his position so that he could see the scientist better, only to be stopped by a wave of agony flooding his body. Groaning, he gritted his teeth as he fell back panting on the floor.

"Please, stay still Major or you'll start the bleeding again. You don't have any idea how long I had to sit there before it would finally stop the first time."

"Sorry...to inconvenience you."

"That's not it. You start bleeding again and you'll go into shock, if you haven't already. I'm not Beckett; I don't know what to do."

John silently studied the disheveled pale figure at his side. "You're doing fine." Nodding to the shield, he looked up to meet the other man's eyes, "You can't use that."

"We don't have a lot of other options at the moment." Dropping it back in his pocket, Rodney sat down wearily beside his friend and reached again to confirm the steady pulse.

The major waited silently through the scientist's ministrations. When Rodney's hand rested hesitantly on his brow, he closed his eyes, relishing the coolness of the touch. He knew he was in trouble but didn't want to give the other man more reason to worry. His shoulder and arm ached unmercifully and he felt a bit lightheaded. It didn't take a genius to know that it had to be from blood loss.

"Major Sheppard. John, you need to wake up," Rodney's voice encouraged from far away.

"Wha' hapn'd?" he slurred, trying to drag his eyes open. He discovered that he'd been moved and was resting with his head propped against McKay's leg. The warmth emanating from the doctor spread over his cold aching shoulder and across his chest. Slowly opening his eyes, he recognized Rodney's arm securely holding him.

"You passed out…again."

"Oh." He knew that should be bad, but he wasn't sure why.

"You're showing classic signs of going into shock," Rodney informed him as he gently moved the major off his leg. "I need to get you to Beckett."

Sheppard nodded as he closed his eyes, trying to stop the irritating tickle forming in his chest. Coughing abruptly, he cried out as the dormant pain flared once again throughout his body. "Oh, God!" Hands instantly wrapped under him and in one swift move propped him up against a firm chest, holding him until the spasm passed. Gasping for breath, he allowed himself to relax minutely as the pain receded back to the dull throb, trusting Rodney to watch over them.

"Can you walk?"

The quiet question hung in the air as he considered his options. "Leave me and go get help."

Rodney's angry snort startled him to look at the other man. "What?'

"How do you suppose I do that? Would you leave me behind, Major?"

"That's an order, McKay. Kolrin needs to be stopped and you are the only one who can go get help."

"You can order me until the cows come home, or whatever beast inhabits this water logged planet, but I'm not going anywhere without you."

"McKay," Sheppard growled.

Rodney eyed him with contempt before a look of resolve passed over his face. Reaching into his pocket, he removed the small device again and placed it on his chest. The green glow activated as soon as it made contact.

"Rodney," Sheppard started, only to be cut off.

"It's done, Major. My decision." The scientist stood abruptly and stepped out from underneath the stairwell. "Kolrin!" he shouted, "I'm tired of this game and I don't appreciate you hurting my friends. If you have something to say to me, then say it. This stupid game you're playing is wasting my time."

Standing with his arms folded over his chest covering the shield, Rodney could feel his heart pounding like a freight train as a fresh and most likely final wave of adrenalin washed over him. He could also feel Sheppard's eyes boring into his back. The officer was more than a little pissed but that was just too bad.

"Dr. McKay." The Athosian walked silently from behind another unit, pointing the gun at the scientist. In his other hand he carried a half-eaten power bar. "Hungry? Or maybe you would like a drink of water?" Glancing about at the storage tanks he raised the weapon.

Rodney didn't move, trying to look unimpressed. "You've got to be kidding me. You lure me down here to shoot the tanks? I thought you wanted to be a scientist?"

Kolrin turned the gun back on Rodney. "I hate you."

"Well, golly gee whiz, kiddo, that's the best you've got? I hate you? Oh, okay, I'm sorry you hooked up with that loser Kavanaugh." Disdain and sarcasm dripped from his words.

"McKay," Sheppard hissed in warning from beneath the stairs.

Rodney waved a hand in the air. "You're not exactly on my Christmas list either, Collin."

The gun wavered as the young man seethed, "Kolrin."

That garnered a shrug of boredom. "What do you want?"

"Respect."

Rodney turned and walked away from the stairwell, drawing the young man away from Sheppard. "Respect is earned, not given. You're wasting my time."

The gun fired and Rodney flinched as he felt the bullet whistle past him. 'Two' he mentally counted.

"Stop or I will shoot you." Kolrin's voice was cold and deadly.

McKay paused and zipped his jacket higher to cover up the personal shield before turning to face Kavanaugh's protege, then made his way back across the room. "You've lost your world and home because we woke the Wraith. For that, I'm sorry. You think you've lost your future. Again, I'm sorry. If there was a way for me to right those situations, don't you think I would? I'm a scientist. I don't destroy. No scientist would do so willingly. Neither do I purposely harm others. "

Advancing even closer towards the shaking young man, he held out both hands in a placating gesture, "No scientist would." Now only a couple of meters away, he stopped. "What are you?"

Kolrin stood shaking so badly that he had to hold the gun with both hands. "Stop."

"What do you want?" Rodney repeated softly.

"You woke the Wraith." When the physicist looked puzzled, he continued. "They killed almost everyone in my village. My friends are gone because of you, Dr. McKay. I decided that you must be shown what it feel like to have your friends harmed, possibly killed.You must understand what it means to suffer."

Heavy silence filled the room before he continued with tears running down his face. "Dr. Kavanagh said he understood. He is the only one who can stop the Wraith. He told me so."

Rodney had to bite his lip from replying that the pony-tailed worthless wonder also taught the boy how to build weapons and hurt people. "I repeat, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to die so that he can have the respect he deserves." The coldness in the statement frightened Rodney.

A wave of fatigue passed over the doctor and he found himself standing with his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, he looked up, "What did you do to Atlantis?"

"I initiated the shut down to the stabilizers. It is easy to restore. When Dr. Kavanaugh recognizes the problem, he will reactivate them and save the city."

"And get respect," Rodney finished.

"Yes." All expression left Kolrin's face as he leveled the gun back at McKay's chest, before he pulled the trigger.

The resounding explosion of the gun was deafening as the bullet slammed into Rodney's chest, and he let it knock him to the floor. Even with the shield's protection, the impact neded to be made believable so he lay still, not daring to move.

'One' his mind informed him. One bullet left. He waited for Kolrin to get closer. Soon this would all be over. If he could just keep the looming darkness at bay a little longer.

Kolrin's foot nudged his side, trying to turn him over. Using his final reserve of energy, he grabbed Kolrin's leg and pulled the young man to the floor beside him.

The Athosian was a fighter, though, and was prepared for Rodney's attack. He flipped the scientist over, seething in anger at being tricked. Pinning him with a knee to his chest, he ripped Rodney's jacket open and revealed the shield. "No!" he screamed like an enraged animal.

Rodney attempted to reach for the gun but was unable to make his arms cooperate. Watching the insane youth glare at him and then to where the Major was hiding, he knew what was about to happen. This was his last chance to stop him before he killed Sheppard. "Take it," he whispered.

Kolrin looked down at him for a brief moment, staring at the shield. All rational thought was gone leaving only pure insanity. Without realizing what he did, he reached for the device.

Rodney grabbed Kolrin's arm, pulling him closer until the gun was snug between them…and then it fired. The final discharge was muffled between their two bodies before both men collapsed apart.

One was dead and the other not far behind.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Carousel (part 14)

Sheppard couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Watching the two men grapple over the gun, it firing, and now both Rodney and Kolrin lying unmoving on the floor, he was uncertain what he would find as he made his way agonizingly slow over to them. Reaching the young Athosian first, he looked down to see blood pooling from a hole in the science lab coat near the boys heart. The shot had killed him instantly. So, if Kolrin had been the one shot, what was wrong with Rodney?

The scientist had fallen on his side facing away from Kolrin.

"McKay. Hey, McKay, you alright?" Painfully dropping down to his knees and using his good arm, he rolled Rodney over on to his back. "Oh my god." Blood covered the front of McKay's jacket and chest and there was dried blood on his hands and slacks.

It took the major a moment to realize that Rodney was uninjured and that the blood had actually come off of him and the teen. The green glow of the personal shield confirmed that it was still functioning. Reaching down to check Rodney's pulse, he was surprised at how cold the doctor's hands were. "Come on, McKay, time to wake up," he encouraged. Not getting any response, he slowly sat down beside his friend and closed his eyes. He knew something was terribly wrong and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it but wait and hope that help arrived soon. He also wasn't sure he could hold on much longer himself.

SG:A

Elizabeth was pacing again, this time in the infirmary.

Stepping away from Dr. Zelenka's bedside, Carson stopped her movements with his hand on her arm. "Lass, you're gonna wear a hold through the floor. Pacing like a caged animal won't wake Peter up any sooner. Give him time."

"They might not have time, Doctor. I need to know what they found on Sublevel 4."

"Cargo bay," whispered a hoarse voice from behind them.

Weir and Beckett spun around in surprise to find Zelenka watching them through slit eyelids.

"Grodin told me," he continued before holding his breath, trying to stop a coughing spell.

"Shhh, son. You need to rest," Carson encouraged as he adjusted the rebreather mask over the physicists face.

Zelenka shook his head in agitation. "No. Underwater access," he gasped painfully.

Beckett quickly removed a hypodermic needle from a nearby tray and injected it's substance into Zelenka's IV port. "Rest now, Doctor." Once the Czech was sleeping, Carson turned to Dr. Weir. "Do you know of an underwater access?"

She shook her head 'no'. "There's so much about Atlantis that we don't know about. Rodney might have found something and was still trying to figure out what it was. I just don't know."

"We do," said an annoyingly familiar voice from behind them. Kavanaugh.

Weir looked at the man a moment before responding, "Doctor Kavanaugh, do you have something that may help us?"

The scientist shifted uncomfortably before nodding to a woman behind him. "Actually, Dr. Popolov was able to retrieve some surveillance footage from a lower section of Atlantis that you will be interested in seeing."

Elizabeth met the other woman's steady gaze. "What did you find, Doctor?"

"I was able to locate Dr. McKay and Major Sheppard after they were abducted by Kolrin." Snapping open her laptop, the engineer tapped out several keys, bringing up an image of the three men in the hallway. Weir and Beckett stepped in closer as she started the footage.

"Oh dear Lord," the Scottish doctor said under his breath as they watched McKay and Sheppard disappear behind the door, followed by Kolrin firing the gun. Seeing the Athosian eventually run down the hall from view, Carson turned to Dr. Weir, "We need to find Rodney now."

"He looked a little tired but alert after the major put him down," she started, but stopped, seeing him shake his head. "What's wrong with him?"

"I asked him earlier when they contacted us if he had eaten and he said yes, a power bar." Nodding towards the screen, he continued, "That must have been it. Other than that and a small piece of fruit, he hasn't eaten in over eight hours. Notice the way his hands are shaking and he's rubbing his face. Also, the way he yells at Kolrin. These are classic signs that he's having difficulties with his hypoglycemia."

Seeing Weir's confusion, he added, "Rodney's glucose levels are falling. If he doesn't get help soon he could fall in to a coma or possibly die."

Elizabeth studied the laptop screen a moment before turning to Popolov and Kavanaugh. "Kolrin said Sublevel 8. What's down there?"

The long haired scientist shrugged, "Stabilizers for the station and water storage tanks."

"So, we know that what ever he's up to, he's going to do it down there." Looking directly at Kavanaugh, she questioned, "Is he intelligent enough to know how to damage Atlantis's systems?"

Kavanaugh nodded.

"I figured as much. When we last spoke to John and Rodney, they had left Sublevel 4 and couldn't say where they were heading. I believe they were on their way to Sublevel 8 to stop Kolrin." Speaking into her headset, she called Lt. Ford.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Lieutenant, I want your team to meet me near the lift that accesses Sublevel 8." Turning to Carson, she sighed, "Get what you need, because you're coming with us. If Rodney's in as bad as shape as you think, we don't have time to waste."

Dr. Kavanaugh stood quietly to one side watching Weir get her team ready. When she pointed at him, he waited.

"You're coming with us. With Dr. McKay's team incapacitated at the moment, you will have to take his place."

"Yes, ma'am." At any other time he would have jumped at this chance, now he remained restrained knowing that this was mainly his fault.

SG: A

The trip down the lift and then having to follow behind security was excruciatingly slow but Elizabeth refused to put anymore of her people in danger from this madman. Once security made sure the passageways were clear, they rushed towards the engineering bay praying they were heading in the right direction. It was Ford and Teyla who first spotted their missing crewmates as well as the dead Athosian.

Major Sheppard sat hunched over on the floor beside Rodney's still figure. His uninjured right arm draped over the scientist's chest as he cradled his friend the best he could. All who entered the room heard him softly telling the other man to hold on that help would be there soon. He didn't seem to notice that help had actually arrived.

Carson squatted down beside him, taking in the major's grey complexion, sweating, and blood soaked shirt. He gently grasped Sheppard's face and turned the glazed over dark eyes to meet his own. "John, we're here. Let me help him now, lad."

The injured man blinked before his gaze returned to his friend. "It won't come off," he whispered.

"What, lad? What won't come off?"

Slowly the major's hand slid off Rodney's chest, revealing the glowing personal shield. Haunted eyes glanced back to Carson's, "Can you help him with it still on?"

Sheppard's voice was so soft that Carson had to lean in to hear him. "I'll try, Major. Why don't you rest now while I help Rodney?"

John swallowed and blinked, his eyes remaining closed for several seconds before looking back up, searching for someone. He spied Elizabeth sitting on his other side. "Shut down stabilizers," he mumbled before finally succumbing to the darkness.

Weir looked over to Kavanaugh and Popolov. "Find it and fix it," she ordered. Returning her attention to Beckett and his team, she waited quietly as he issued orders to his people. In a matter of moments, they had both patients secured in litters, ready for transport.

"Carson?" she questioned, afraid of what his answer might be.

"I don't know, lass." He replied, shaking his head slowly. "They're both in a bad way."

The teams ran carrying the litters to the lift.

TBC

A/N First off, sorry so long since the last post. I've been extremely busy. Secondly, before you all call me evil again for another cliffhanger, give me a break. Do you honestly think I'd kill the guys off? It's 3:30 in the morning and I have to be at choir practice in four and a half hours! Ahhh! I'd keep writing if I could but my mind is now jello. I have Monday off so I'll see you all then! Jen


	15. Chapter 15

Carousel (part 15)

The murmur of soft voices and the steady beep of machinery broke the stillness of the infirmary as several people waited at the bedsides of their teammates.

"Broken and battered," Beckett thought to himself as he studied his charges; so much damage because of one individual's misplaced desire to find acceptance. Rubbing his hands over the stubble on his face, he stood over Rodney and stared at the small green glowing object attached to the man's chest. Rodney was unconscious; the failsafe should have kicked the device off. Why hadn't it deactivated?

Unless… Turning to face the rest of the room, he took in the worried glances from Weir, Teyla, and Ford. Doctors Zelenka and Grodin were resting comfortably considering their injuries. And Major Sheppard lay silently next to McKay, still under the affects of the anesthesia from his surgery to repair his shoulder. All of the people who the scientist allowed to become part of his life since joining the Atlantis expedition were in the room. Almost all had been affected by Kolrin's instability.

What if Rodney was still blaming himself? What if his subconscious wouldn't let go of the idea that because of his actions in besting Dr. Kavanaugh, his friend's injuries were his fault? What if he didn't want to let go of the shield so as to penalize himself for the pain he thought he caused the others?

Making his way back to Rodney's side, he gently placed his hand on the cool forehead of his annoying friend.

"Carson?" Elizabeth had come to stand beside him, sensing that the Scottish physician may have an idea how to help.

"He won't let go," he said quietly. "He's punishing himself."

When she didn't question him, he continued. "Remember the first time he wore the device and we discussed that if he truly wanted, he could take the thing off? It's not coming off now because somehow in that over analyzing brain of his, he's come to the conclusion that as long as he's this way, he can't cause anyone else to be hurt."

"So how do we convince him that he's wrong? That we need him."

Dr. Beckett sighed. "People who come out of comas often recall hearing others speak to them while they were incapacitated. We need to let Rodney know that he wasn't to blame for all of this and that it's time to let go of the shield. If he doesn't, his body will soon shut down."

"He'll die?" Weir whispered.

"Yes." The cold hard truth of the simple answer hurt even him as he said the word out loud.

"I'm not ready to let that happen, doctor." Reaching down, Elizabeth pushed aside the blanket and grasped the scientist's cold hand. "Rodney, I know you're in there listening to me," she said as she touched the side of his face. "It's time to turn off the shield. We need you to come back to us. John, Peter, and Luka need you. They're right here with you, Rodney."

Glancing up, she caught Teyla's eye and motioned her over. "We need to talk to him. Make him understand that he's needed."

The young Athosian woman nodded, placing her hand on the top of Rodney's head, speaking quietly to his still figure. Moments later, Lieutenant Ford joined them.

They all took turns encouraging Rodney while Carson monitored the surrounding equipment. Seeing an increase in the EEG, he motioned for them to continue.

A slight shuffling sound from behind them had them look up to see Peter standing beside Carson. The shaking pale Englishman placed his hand on Rodney's knee, offering his support. "I believe you told me earlier that it was time for me to wake up, Dr. McKay. Well, the same goes for you now."

It seemed like an eternity as they spoke to the quiet scientist. Beckett was sure that they were getting through, but why hadn't Rodney responded? Glancing about, he studied the major's still form nearby. Nodding to Ford, he motioned towards the bed, "Slide him a wee closer so that we can rest his hand on Rodney's arm."

Once done, Carson leaned close to McKay's ear. "Can you feel that, lad? John's here. You kept him safe when you stopped the bleeding in his shoulder. He's gonna be fine soon. I imagine the two of you will have quite a tale to tell when you're both up and about."

What they all waited and prayed for finally happened. The shield stopped glowing.

Carson instantly inserted a large bore needle into Rodney's arm attached to a large bag of glucose. "Come on, lad," he encouraged, "you're doin' just fine now." Casting a quick glance about at the others, he nodded, "I need to run some tests and get him stabilized. If you all could step back and give me some room."

Elizabeth nodded as she took Peter by the arm and led him back to his bed. Ford and Teyla pushed Sheppard's bed back while a nurse pulled the curtain closed around the physicist's bed.

Sitting or resting in silence, they listened as Beckett talked behind the curtain, issuing orders for tests. A heavy weight they carried earlier now appeared to have dissipated from the room. Rodney was going to be okay.

Elizabeth walked silently through the room, stopping beside each person and touching them softly on the arm. Her crew was safe again. No, she mentally corrected herself, her friends were safe again.

TBC

A/N One more part to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Carousel (part 16) Conclusion

"_I want you to die."_

"_No," he whimpered._

_The assailant lifted the heavy gun slowly and aimed. He could see the finger tightening over the trigger. Bang! A body fell to the floor, only it wasn't his. Blood began to pool on the floor slowly trickling towards his feet, dark venous blood. Making his way over to the body, he turned it carefully over and jumped back when glassy eyes of a dead man met his. Dark hazel dead eyes. Major Sheppard's eyes._

"_No!" Rodney cried out shaking his hand, trying to drop the gun he was holding._

"Rodney. Rodney, you're dreaming. Wake up, lad."

"_No," he gasped, trying to comprehend what his mind was showing him. A sharp smack to his cheek startled him, causing him to draw a deep breath. The picture changed and now a boy lay dead on the floor. "I killed him."_

"Rodney, it's a dream. You didn't kill anyone, lad. Open your eyes."

He was shaking. No, that wasn't right, someone was shaking him. That voice that kept insisting that he wake up was so familiar. If he only could open his eyes but they betrayed him and remained tightly closed. "Please," he begged, trying to inhale only to feel a crushing weight on his chest. "Can't breathe."

"Yes you can, lad. I've got you. You're safe now. Relax."

Something tight encircled his head before cool air blew gently against his face. Drawing in the precious substance, he slowly became aware of a hand patting his chest. The voice continued talking. It was so familiar, so calm. He could trust that voice.

He tried to move, he really did, but he felt so heavy. Disjointed. Concentrating on his hands, he thought he might have moved a finger.

A warm hand encased his. "That's it, Rodney. You're doing fine."

Grasping the hand in return, he struggled to open his eyes. He had to know who was with him.

"Come on, lad. That's it. You're doing fine," the voice continued to encourage.

With one final mental push, he was able to see. Blinking, he attempted recognize the blur in front of his face. "Carson?" he whispered.

A smile of relief shone across the physician's face, "Yes, Rodney."

"What happened?"

Beckett sighed, carefully studying the haggard face staring up at him, "That's a long story."

"Oh." McKay's lids began to droop before he glanced back to Carson in confusion. "Why's it so dark in here?"

"It's 2:30 in the morning." The doctor smiled again as he looked about before turning back to the physicist, "Everyone else is asleep."

Rodney blinked heavily. "I'm so tired."

"I know."

He could feel the pull of sleep, "I don't want to dream anymore."

Carson adjusted the blanket and removed the oxygen mask. "How about I stay with you and if you begin to dream again, I'll be here to help."

Blue eyes studied him a moment before he finally nodded, "Okay."

The doctor hooked his foot around his stool and pulled it closer to the bed. Sitting so that he would be in Rodney's line of site, he placed his hand over the other man's arm. "Rest now, lad. I'm here."

One final blink and Rodney's eyes remained closed.

SG: A

Sheppard grunted, shifting carefully on his bed to look over at Rodney, only to find his view blocked by Beckett's back. "How's he doing?"

"He's sleeping again," Carson replied, without turning around.

Something about Beckett's tone put the major instantly on alert. "Doc?" He watched the man's shoulders rise and fall with a sigh before turning around. Dark circles had gathered underneath the physician's eyes and he looked exhausted. "Have you been sitting there all night?"

"Aye, Major. Rodney had a bit of trouble sleeping and I told him I'd stay."

John sat up, ignoring the pull across his shoulder. "He woke up? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you needed to sleep."

The curt answer annoyed him. "I've been laying here doing nothing else for the last two days except watching him sleep. You should have wakened me."

"He was having nightmares, Major, so terrifying that he made himself hyperventilate. There was nothing you could have done for him that I didn't do."

Sheppard was startled to hear anger in Beckett's voice until he recognized that he man had sat all night with their friend, keeping him safe. "I'm sorry. It's just that, with Rodney and all of this…" he waved his hand in the air, "I guess I just want to help."

A slow smile spread over Carson's features before he turned to face Rodney again. "We all do, lad."

"Doc, you look like hell. What do you say I take the next watch while you catch some shuteye?"

Carson ran his hands through his short hair, making it stand up in disarray, before facing Sheppard once more. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"You sit in a chair and not on this bloody stool. It's killing my back."

John grinned, "Deal."

And that's what they all did for the next 48 hours until their exhausted teammate finally began his road back to recovery.

SG: A

"Stop it," Rodney snapped in irritation, pushing Carson's hand away, causing a spoonful of purple jello to fall on the floor. "If you insist upon treating me like a two year old, I'm going to sign myself out of this prison ward and go back to my quarters."

Beckett huffed in irritation right back, "If you'd eat without me having to feed you, I'd leave you alone."

"I never asked you to feed me. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

"Hold out your hands."

"What?"

"You heard me," Carson snapped.

Rodney glared his most annoyed glare at the doctor before complying. His hands shook slightly in the air.

Carson handed him the spoon with another lump of jello on it. "Hold this."

Grasping the utensil, the rubbery substance jiggled before plopping once again to the floor.

Carson looked smugly at the physicist, "See?"

"If you didn't keep giving me food that moved, I wouldn't be having this problem."

"Well, if you ate something other than smuggled chocolate bars from the major, I might not have to feed you."

Rodney's jaw dropped open, ready for another comeback, only to stop when Sheppard, Grodin, Zelenka, Teyla, and Ford entered the infirmary. "Please, tell me you've come to break me out?" he pleaded, eyeing the half finished bowl of jello with disdain.

A wicked grin passed over Sheppard's face, taking his friend's discomfort. Eyeing up the jello and remembering the physician's warning about contraband chocolate, it quickly disappeared. "Uh, yeah. What do you say, doc? Think the brilliant physicist here is up for a little road trip?"

Carson scowled, studying Rodney's look of utter joy at the thought of being released. "On one condition."

"Oh, here we go again," Rodney grumbled.

"Shut up, McKay," hissed Sheppard under his breath.

Beckett folded his arms, "I go with you."

"What?!" the two co-horts shouted together.

"You heard me," Beckett growled in fake anger. "The lots of you look like survivors from a train wreck. I'm not lettin' you out of my sight."

Rodney conceded first. "Fine, give me some clothes." Within minutes he was dressed. "Where we going?"

"Wait one more thing." Sheppard stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, what now?" Rodney snapped, trying to make his way out the door.

John held up a strip of material that earned a glare of suspicion.

"What's that for?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me." He turned the scientist around before pushing him to sit in a wheelchair and blindfolding him.

"Haven't you figured it out? I'm not real big on surprises," Rodney fussed as he felt the chair being pushed.

"Oh, come on McKay, where's your sense of adventure? Where's the guy who went skinny dipping with Karen Stillson?"

Rodney's head jerked up at the mention of her name, blushing fiercely. "How did you?"

"You told me," Sheppard replied matter of factly.

Sliding down in the chair, McKay covered his face with his hands.

Beckett piped in, "Skinny dippin' did you say, Major. I don't believe the rest of us know this story."

"What is skinny dipping?" Teyla asked.

"Oh, lord," Rodney mumbled, sinking even further.

The rest of their trip was enlightened with Sheppard sharing Rodney's youthful exploit and in no time they came to a stop outside a set of doors. The major nodded to the others before pressing the panel to reveal the large room on the other side. Guiding the chair inside, he slipped the blindfold off McKay.

Rodney blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lighting before he realized that many of the crew from Atlantis stood around him in the submersible chamber. A spattering of applause grew to an overwhelming ovation as they all showed their appreciation for his effort in keeping them all safe.

"We're not done yet," Sheppard said as he tugged Rodney to his feet and pulled him over to a covered sub. Handing the scientist a small rope, he gestured for him to pull.

The draping fell off, revealing the ship they had originally used. Painted on the side was 'McKay'.

"You named it after me?" Rodney was stunned.

Sheppard motioned to a man standing near the door, "Actually, it was Kavanaugh's idea."

Rodney didn't know what to say. Nodding to his colleague, he smiled, "Thank you."

The pony tailed scientist shrugged before a small smile graced his features, "You're welcome."

The major eyed up the two scientists and realized that that was as far as they were going to go. Breaking up the awkward moment, he draped his good arm over Rodney's shoulder and steered him over to the small craft. "What do you say we take her out for a spin around the block?"

McKay grinned, "I get to drive this time, right?"

Sheppard grinned back, "Sure, why not?" Hitting the release mechanism on the door, he was surprised when Beckett popped on board before it closed. "Doc?"

Becket merely nodded before sitting on the floor, "There's no way I'm lettin' the two of you out of my sight in this thing."

Grins gave way to laughter as they piloted the ship out into the deep water.

The End.

A/N First let me say a big thank you for all of your wonderful, encouraging, funny, prodding comments. I'm totally blown away by all of your responses. To those of you who answered my questions when I emailed you out of the blue…thank you. This has been a blast! Another Day in Paradise is the followup story to this one.

Take care, Jen


End file.
